The Marked
by GirPiggy
Summary: Complete! Enjoy my Human worm babies!
1. Chapter 1

Tak opened her eyes, she knew there was an explosion, but what exactly happened? Her mind was blank of her past few minutes of consciousness, and now she's floating in space? _Oh, look, it's Zim's ship,_ she thought, _well, I got nothing better to do._

Cten walked back into the main room where the rest of them were just sitting there, "She's coming!"

"Who?" Zim asked.

"Mickey Mouse," Cten said sarcastically, "who do you think? Tak's coming!"

"How?!" Zim asked incredulously, "She should be dead..."

"She's back?!" Sam screeched in excitement, "She must wanna play more!!!" Sam waved hyperly out the window, "HIIIIII TAK!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I could transport out there and kill her..." Zena suggested.

"NOOOO! SHE WANTS TO PLAY MORE, ZENA!!! DON'T KILL TAK!" Sam screamed.

Suddenly Tak lands in front of Zim, stared into his eyes for a second, her eyes filled with fear, sadness, and hate, then she whispered, "Thanks for everything, Zim." then she walked away.

".........Tak!" Cten ran and followed Tak to a separate room.

"Wait!! Don't you wanna play more?" Sam yelled, then ran after them.

Zim just stood there, clueless, "...........what?" Zim then ran after them.

"Okay, seriously," Linux said, "someone needs a brain transplant..."

"WE MADE A TRAIN!!!" Sam yelled, noticing that they had formed a line, Tak, Cten, her, and Zim, "CHOO, CHOO!

"What the hell?" Tak asked herself, "Just go away," Tak ordered, "all of you."

"What did you mean by that, Tak?" Zim asked in confusion, "I didn't do anything for you."

"Go away," Tak said, practically crying, "or I-I'll-I'll kill you!"

"But you're the conductor," Sam complained, "We're ammo, you have to drop us off at a station!"

Tak just pushed Sam gently, not in the mood to hurt anyone else right now, "There," she said, "I dropped you off..." After that, Sam just ran away happily.

"Tak," Cten suggested, "maybe you and Zim should just...talk."

"He'll never listen," Tak pointed out, "he never does, never will."

"Yes he will," Zena argued.

"I will not," Zim corrected.

"You want me to beat you up?" Zena threatened, holding a fist up to Zim's face.

"...no thanks, that's okay....I'll listen," Zim said, sitting down.

"J-Just never mind..." Tak said, turning away to hide her blushing.

"Tak," Zim said, trying so hard to convince her to talk, "I'm listening, just talk..."

"Can...we go somewhere else......alone?" Tak asked.

"Uh...sure...." Zim said, going to a different room, with Tak following close behind.

"See? I'm not stupid!" Zena said, hitting Cten upside the head.

"What the hell!?" Cten screamed at Zena.

"Okay," Zim said, sitting down on a table, "go ahead...say words..."

"Well, I already told you that I love you," Tak replied, sitting on the table next to him, "What more do you want?"

"Well, I don't know," Zim said sarcastically, "maybe why did you blow up my house, try to kill my sister, and had your little assistant stab Zena? I'd like to know why!" Zim said, practically yelling in her face.

"I-I don't know why, okay!?!?!" Tak cried back, about to burst into tears any second now.

"So, that's it?" Zim asked, not impressed.

"Y-Yeah... I-I guess..." Tak stammered.

"Figures..." Zim said, in the same tone and started to walk away, but turned around when he heard crying coming from behind him. "Why are you crying?"

"N-No r-rea-eson," Tak sobbed, then continued to cry.

"Come on..." Zim said, with true caring in his voice as he sat back down, closer to her than before. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she turned away. "Tak...come on...Please? If you start crying, Cten and Zena are gonna kill me..."

Tak sniffed, "S-Sorry. I don't n-need to ruin your life any more..." she tried to stop crying, but obviously wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Well, you're ruining it by not telling me why you're crying," Zim pointed out.

"Why would you care?" Tak asked.

_Good question_, Zim thought, but then said aloud, "Just because..."

"You hated me one second and now you care about how I feel?" Tak asked, a little shocked, "Wow, that's fast, even for you.

"...yyyeeeaahhh...."

"...You wouldn't care enough to listen anyway..."

Zim sighed, "I'm listening," he said in a bored tone.

"Well," Tak explained, giving up on trying to keep things to herself, "you ruined my chances of being an Invader, I was left to either clean up a planet that is literally impossible for one Irken to clean up in one life-time, and I was left to die in outer space...and I recall that all of them are your fault."

"So what do you want from me," Zim asked sarcastically, "a kiss or something?"

Tak started to blush a lot, "B-But it wouldn't mean anything, because you don't really love me..."

"You're right, but if it'll make you feel better...and Cten won't kick my ass, so I'm willing to take the risk." And with that, Zim got up and kissed Tak as if he really did love her. _Ugh, this is sorta gross..._ Zim thought to himself, though he was only trying to convince himself.

Tak, on the other hand, didn't know how to comprehend it, _Is this good or bad? _she asked herself, she was blushing to where her face was now a dark blue.

After about a minute, Zim finally pulled away, "Feel better now?" he asked.

Tak just nodded, not knowing if it was a real nod, or if she was just shaking so hard that it looked like she was nodding.

"Alrighty then," Zim said proudly, "my work here is done." Zim walked out of the room with that 'full of himself' walk that he usually had, leaving Tak in there shaking, blushing, cold, and alone.

"Okay, Cten," Zim announced, "she feels better, now can we get on with our lives?"

"Ugh, fine," Cten said, "but where are we going to stay?"

"OUR HOUSE WENT 'SPLODIEZ!!!!!!!!" Sam screeched.

"Yes, Sam," Zim said, "I know..."

"We could ask the Tallest for a new house...building...thing..." Zena suggested, forgetting what they were called.

"Good idea," Cten said, pulling out her communicator. "Hi Daddy, our house kind of...exploded..."

"_Yeah, so we heard...Red, do we have another housey thing?! CTEN NEEDS ANOTHER HOUSEY THING!"_ Purple screeched.

"_Calm down, Pur, we don't, we ran out last week," _Red replied,_ "the shipment should come in about month..."_

"_...Sorry, Cten." _Purple apologized.

"It's okay, we can see if we can stay with Don for a month," Cten said, "bye daddy!"

"_Bye, honey! WHEEEEE!" _was the last thing Cten heard before she hung up.

"There is something seriously wrong with him..." Zena said.

"Yeah, thank God I'm not there." Cten replied, "I doubt Don will let us stay with her."

"Damn right," Don retorted, not looking up from her magazine.

"Donalena, please?" Zena begged.

"No, there's just too many of you and the folks would flip." Don pointed out.

"She has a point..." Melissa agreed.

"AND YOU'LL BREAK MY STUFF!" Linux added, hugging his Linux laptop computer.

"True..." Sam agreed with Linux.

"_Cten! PICK UP! BEEP, BEEP!"_ Cten's communicator rang with Purple's ringtone that he made her, _"I SAID BEEP, BEEP!!!!!!!"_

"What?" Cten answered, annoyed because the ringtone was so obnoxiously loud.

"_YOU'RE COMING TO LIVE WITH US!...again...can't have my daughter being homeless, THAT'S NOT IT!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Oh hell no!" Cten protested.

"_Oh hell yes!"_ Purple squealed back.

"Er...Don's letting us stay with her!" Cten fibbed, making up a reasonable excuse not to go back and be embarrassed.

"No I'm not!" Don called back, just to burst Cten's bubble.

"SHUT UP DON!" Cten yelled at the top of her lungs, "Daddy, please!" she begged.

"_Nope, made up my mind."_ Purple stood his ground.

Cten sighed and gave up, "Can the others come with me?"

"_YES! But Zim has to stay with one of you at all times..."_

"Okay, but what about our mission?"

"_The mission is closed until a new house comes!"_

"What if I say no to you? I _am_ an adult Irken."

"_I AM THE ALMIGHTY Tallest! You listen to me anyway."_

"He has a point, Cten." Zim pointed out.

"Shut up, Zim," Cten retorted.

"_So get your Irken butts up here now! Let's go, come on!"_

"Okay, Daddy, but I have two things to say."

"_What?"_

"1: We need a ride, our Voots were destroyed, and 2: can Tak come with?"

"_Um...suuurrreee...RED THEY NEED A VOOT SHIP!"_

Cten smiled a little, "Thanks daddy! We'll be waiting outside what used to be our base!" and she happily hung up the communicator. "Okay, now we need to get to the base," Cten announced, "you guys go, I'll get Tak."

"Come on Tak," Cten said, walking into the room where Tak was just sitting there, "you're coming with us to the Massive since Zim and Zena blew up your ship."

"Why would you care about me?" Tak asked, "I tried to kill you..."

"That's in the past," Cten said, "and love makes you do crazy things, trust me, I know." She smiled and winked at Tak, though her heart sunk at the memories of her and Dib. "Now come on before we miss our ride," Cten said, extending her hand. Tak used Cten's hand to help herself up and they both walked to the base.


	2. Chapter 2

Ali pointed to Tak with her new robotic arm and asked to no one in particular, "What is IT doing here?"

"Cten wants her to come..." Zim replied

"Yeah," Cten said, "say hello to the newest member of our family, Tak!"

"Hello," Tak greeted.

"Hello new sister!" Zena squealed, hugging Tak.

"Down, Zena." Zim pulled Zena off of Tak.

"Mom," Ali asked, "can I have a word with you, OVER THERE?!"

"Uh, sure." Cten walked with Ali to a corner of the yard away from the others.

"Why are you taking her in?" Ali asked.

"Because," Cten answered, "she deserves a second chance."

"This isn't her second chance," Ali argued, "this is like, her _fourth_ one!"

"Whatever, four times the charm."

Ali facepalmed, "The saying is three times the charm, and I don't think that we should trust her!"

"Well I do, and until you're an adult, you don't get a say in anything." And with that, Cten walked back over to the group.

Mae and Tae were sitting on Tak's shoulders, "Hi," they said in unison.

"Is everything okay?" Zim asked.

"It's perfect," Cten said, cheerfully, then whispered to Zim, "and now that Char is gone, I think it would be a good idea to move on..." she motioned towards Tak.

"Um...no Cten, I don't think so..." Zim said, completely not interested.

"Come on," Cten begged, "why not?"

"Cten, don't start with me..." Zim warned.

"Ugh, fine," she surrendered, "I still don't see why not."

A Voot Cruiser landed about half an hour later and out of it walked an Irken. He had blue eyes, a red and black striped shirt with a large red collar, black pants, and brown hair.

Cten ran over and hugged the Irken, "Farggo! Long time no see!"

"Oh yes um...hello Princess..." Farggo said, sort of uncomfortable with the hugging.

"How many times to I have to tell you, silly," Cten said in a rather unusually cheery and giggly voice, "you can call me Cten!"

"I WANNA BE FIRST LIKE CHICKEN!" Gir screeched, running into the ship.

"Wait for me, Gir!" Kiki yelled, running after Gir to make sure he didn't break anything.

Soon everyone was inside and they took off.

"Nice ship, Farggo," Jude complimented, inspecting some of the controls, "did you create this yourself?"

"In my spare time, yes..." Farggo said, trying not to let his ego show too much.

"Wow, Farggo," Cten said, amazed, "you've improved!"

"Thank you..." Farggo paused, then said the one word that seemed strange to his tongue, "...Cten."

Cten giggled, "No prob!"

Zim sighed with contentment, "It will be nice to meet the Tallest once again!"

"Yeah," Cten agreed, "I haven't seen Daddy and Uncle Red in forever."

Ali, meanwhile, was just pouting in a corner about her and Cten's previous conversation. Kiki quickly noticed this and walked over.

"What's wrong, Ali?"

"It's Tak!" Ali replied, "Mom can't get through her little princess skull that Tak's planning something." They looked over to see Tak playing with Mae, Tae, and Kat.

"I agree..." Kiki said suspiciously.

"Finally," Ali shrieked, "someone who'll listen! Now all we have to do is convince Mom that Tak's evil...but how?"

"Did you ever think that she might have actually changed?" Trek asked.

"That's what Cten though last time," Ali pointed out, "and look what happened."

"I hope this time we're wrong and she's changed for good..." Kiki said as Ali glared at Tak.

"So, what's been up since I left on my mission?" Cten asked Farggo.

"Same old things, your father and uncle trying to destroy everything, forcing me to be their slave and all that good stuff," Farggo replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh," Cten said, "well...maybe I can get you a few days of vacation." Cten smiled, "I just gotta do my puppy face. Remember how that always worked on Daddy?"

"Oh yes," Farggo agreed, "I remember."

Cten sighed contently and stared out the window at the stars, "Those were the good days."

"Indeed," Farggo agreed, smiling.

Cten looked back at Farggo, "I'm exhausted from that fight with Tak, is there anywhere I can rest?"

"Well, there's my room in the back if you'd like to stay there," Farggo suggested, "I haven't added any other rooms yet."

"Okay," Cten smiled, "I'll be there if you need me," and then she walked away.

Farggo just nodded.

Cten heard Zim following her and turned around, "What, Zim?"

"You got that look again..."

"What look?"

"That look you had when you liked the Dib-Human." Zim smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Cten argued, "it's _Farggo_, we're just friends!" Of course, Cten couldn't tell if she really meant it, was just saying it, or if she was just trying to convince herself, then she realized it was the third one when she caught herself blushing.

"LIES! EVERYWHERE!" Zim shrieked in his old insane way.

"Zim, I'm serious," Cten warned, "go away, I'm tired."

Zim turned around, but stopped for one final threat, "I'll be watching you and your...um...love...ness...YESS!" and then he stomped off.

"Whatever," Cten muttered before finally laying down on the bed and closing her eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

Farggo gently shook Cten, "Lady Cten, wake up..."

The gentle part was ruined when Gir jumped on Cten's face and screeched, "IT'S TIME TO GET UP WITH YOUR BAD SELF CTEN!"

Cten sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"I love you!" Gir squealed, hugging Cten's arm.

"I love you too, Gir," Cten replied, picking Gir up like a toddler and hugging him as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"We're at the Massive," Farggo reported.

"Oh," Cten said, happily, "thank you for waking me up, Farggo." Cten smiled.

Farggo bowed respectfully to the princess, "You're welcome," and he walked out of the room.

Cten, still carrying Gir, followed Farggo out to the center of the Massive, the Tallests' Quarters.

"WELCOME HOME INVADERS!" Purple welcomed.

"Daddy!" Cten's face brightened as she quickly, but gently, set Gir on the ground next to Zim and ran over to hug her father.

"I missed you so much!" Purple said, hugging Cten.

"I missed you too, Daddy!"

"Tallest Red is just as cute as the day I left!" Zena said, her eyes, practically hearts.

"Oh, come on," Zim cried, "are you serious, Zena?!"

"Er..." Red didn't quite know how to comprehend that, so he took it as a compliment, "thanks...?"

"I brought them back, nice and safe," Farggo reported to the Tallest, "may I go back to my lab now?"

"Yes, Farggo, you did a good job," Red complimented, "you may go back to your lab."

Farggo just bowed and walked off.

Cten looked at Purple, "Do you thin that Farggo can have a vacation, you know, like a week off of work?"

"But," Purple tried to protest, "he's our slave...person...WHO WILL MAKE MY PICKLE SANDIWCHES!?"

"Well, I guess I could substitute...?" Cten suggested.

"Me too!" Zena smiled at Cten, who smiled back.

"But you're a princess," Purple protested, "have Zim be the slave..."

"Daddy," Cten persuaded, "I'm not your little princess anymore, I can actually do work."

"Alright, fine..." Purple surrendered.

"IMMA HELPIN TOO!" Sam screeched.

"Yay!" Cten cheered, "Work buddies!"

"Oh yay..." Purple said sarcastically, "well in that case, someone better tell Farggo...AND I NEED MY PICKLE SANDWICH!"

"I'll tell Farggo," Cten ordered, "you guys make the sandwich."

"SIR, YES SIR!" Sam yelled, saluting to Cten.

"Okay...?" Zena just stared at Sam like she was crazy, which she pretty much was.

"WE GONNA MAKE A SAMMICH!!!!!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs as she grabbed Zena's hand and ran at full speed to the kitchen, dragging Zena the whole way.

Farggo sat in his lab, working on something that looked like a pimped out PAK.

"Hey, Farggo," Cten said, walking in, "I got you a week off."

Farggo looked up, "You did? Well...um.... thank you...Cten..." he stammered, then smiled. Why am I acting like this? _She's just the Princess, we're just friends, but... _It was hard for Farggo to clear his thoughts, but suddenly snapped back to reality at the sound of Cten's voice.

"No problem. What'chya inventin'?"

"Oh, this thing?" Farggo started to get a little embarrassed that the Princess had to stoop so low as to compliment him, "It's nothing really, just an improvement to my space PAK.."

"Cool, how are you improving it?" Cten asked, leaning closer to Farggo to get a better look at the invention.

"Trying to make it go faster and to fix the laser." He replied.

"Cool."

"Thanks," Farggo smiled, "so, I guess you must have Princess duties to uphold, right?"

"Not really," Cten said casually, "I have Zena and Sam doing my work, so I got free time."

"So what shall you do then?"

"I guess I can watch you," Cten said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Farggo asked, blushing a little, "Science can be boring..."

"I don't really find many things boring and I've always wanted to learn about technology. I guessed that watching you can help me learn!"

"Alright," Farggo said, "then pull up a chair if you want."

Cten pulled up her chair close to Farggo's and sat in it backwards, with the back of the chair between her legs and her arms crossed on the top of it.

"I NEED PICKLES IN MY SANDWICH! WHERE ARE THE PICKLES?!?!" they heard Purple scream from the other room.

"I'm glad I don't have to answer to that for a week..." Farggo said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, Daddy can get pretty annoying."

Just then they heard glass smashing in the kitchen then Sam screaming, "SORRY!"

"Ahh! Sam, watch what you do with that knife!" Zena shrieked.

"I'M MAKIN WAFFLES! WHEEE!" Gir squealed before the sound of an explosion was heard.

"OH COOL! BLOOD!" Sam screamed once again.

Cten got up out of her seat, "I should probably go make sure they don't kill anybody."

Farggo looked up, "Should I come?"

"Sure," Cten answered, "why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Zena, stop freaking out," Sam said, "that's ketchup, not blood...I think."

"What happened?" Farggo asked, seeing the huge mess.

"My family happened," Cten answered with a sigh.

"Ew..." Zena cried, "I've seen enough blood for one day, thank you..."

"Oh, then I should probably go clean off my head..." Sam started to run out the door.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" Cten ordered and Sam froze in mid-air.

"How are you...doing that...Sam?" Zena asked in amazement as Gir just sat down and stuck out his tongue.

"I don't know! AH! I'M STUCK!" Sam screamed, flailing her arms around rapidly in the air. Cten just threw a spoon at Sam and she fell to the ground with a loud "OOF!"

"You," Cten said, pointing to Zena, "explain."

"Sam was trying to cut the sandwich and then it didn't have pickles on it so Gir ran in and started making waffles and the kitchen exploded..." she trailed off.

"You," Cten points to Sam, "and you," then to Gir, "clean up this kitchen. "You," she points to Zena, "make the sandwich."

"I DON'T WANNA!" Gir cried.

"Okay," Zena answered, making the sandwich.

"YES SIR!" Sam said then cleaned up the kitchen in five seconds, sparkling and everything.

"That's better," Cten congratulated.

"...how did she-?" Farggo started.

"Don't ask." Cten replied.

Zena handed Purple his pickle Sandwich as he cheered with sheer delight. "Tallest Red, do you want anything?" she asked kindly.

"Soda please." Red answered.

"Okay," Zena said, and then five seconds later, came back into the room with a soda, handing it to Tallest Red. "Here you go my Tallest!"

"Thank you, Zena," Tallest Red replied, drinking the soda as Zena just stood there, giggling and blushing.

"I NEED...CHEESE PUFFS!" Purple cried out, "FARGGO- no, wait, NOT FARGGO!"

Cten walked up to Purple with a bag of cheese puffs, eats one, then gives the bag to Purple.

"YAY! PUFFS!" Purple squealed, eating the cheese puffs like he was a starving dog.

"It's fun being Farggo!" Zena smiled.

"Totally!" Cten agreed, smiling.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!?!?!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sure it is..." Farggo said sarcastically.

"BING!" Linux yelled, running into the room, "HI!"

"What the hell- LINUX!" Cten screamed.

Farggo jumped in front of Cten and aimed his laser gun at Linux, "Who's this?" he asked protectively.

"Farggo, lower your gun," Cten ordered, "he's not dangerous, just stupid." Cten smiled as Farggo obeyed.

"New protective boyfriend, huh, Cten?" Linux teased.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, LINUX!" Cten screamed, blushing like crazy, "GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Jeez, okay!" Linux retorted, "I got up here...cuz...um...I wanted to...THANK YOU MASSIVE TONIGHT!" then he walked out of the room.

"Okay then..." Farggo said, still not completely getting the point of that.

"And now that I've had my food," Purple announced, "TIME FOR A NAP!" Cten wasn't paying attention, just standing there blushing about Linux's 'boyfriend' comment. "I NEED MY FLUFFY PILLOW!" Purple yelled.

"HERE YA GO!" Sam screamed back at equal volume, throwing the pillow at Purple's face.

"YAY!" Purple squealed and then suddenly fell asleep. Red just sat there watching TV.

"You guys can do what you want now," Farggo said, "Purple will be asleep for a while."

"OKAY!" Sam screeched, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Ugh, Zena, go make sure Sam doesn't kill anybody of blow anything up." Cten commanded.

"Okay," Zena said happily, then disappeared herself.

"Your friend Sam is...odd..." Farggo said.

"I know; she can do things that even your imagination can't do." Cten said.

"HA SEE CTEN? I WAS RIGHT!" Zim screeched from behind, "I SEE THE LOOK AGAIN!"

"What look?!" Cten asked, still blushing like hell.

"THAT RIGHT THERE!" Zim pointed at her face.

"DAMMIT Zim!" Cten cursed, then tackled Zim, "KEEP YOUR BIGASS MOUTH SHUT!"

"NEVER!" Zim argued, but was cut off when Cten started to strangle him. Luckily Zim was saved when Farggo pulled Cten off of him, though she was still trying to escape.

"COME ON! JUST ONE MORE PUNCH!" Cten screamed in anger, "Maybe I can knock some sense into him!"

"Lady Cten," Farggo pleaded, "please be calm!"

Zim just smirked. "Fine," Cten muttered before slipping out of Farggo's arms and walking away to her old room. Farggo gave Zim a paintball gun to get him to leave everyone alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Farggo walked up to Cten's door and knocked, "Lady Cten, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yep," Cten answered, laying on her bed and reading her old diary, "I'm just looking at my old memories." She flipped another page, "You can come in if you want."

Farggo walked in and looked around the rather large room, "Nice room..."

"Yeah," Cten said, closing her eyes with a content sigh, "it hasn't changed a bit since I left."

"Yes," Farggo said softly, "Purple strictly ordered that this room stayed this way..."

Cten propped herself up on her left elbow, looking at Farggo curiously, "Why?"

"He cares about his little girl," Farggo said, looking down at the floor, "he talks about you all the time."

Cten's eyes were filling with tears, the only thing she could say was, "R-really...?"

"Yeah, all the time," Farggo answered, his voice still soft, "He misses you a lot when you're gone."

"I never knew that..." Cten sat up, crisscross on the edge of her bed.

Farggo sat on the bed next to Cten, "There's a lot of things you don't know about your father."

"Like what?"

"Well," Farggo looked back down at the floor, "I think he should tell you..."

"But, he's asleep right now," Cten pointed out, "I don't want to wake him up, I guess I'll ask later." Farggo just nodded in agreement.

Cten picked back up her diary and started to doodle on the back page of her diary.

"What are you writing," Farggo asked, "if you don't mind me asking."

"It's just a doodle," Cten said, when in fact, it was a very detailed, and very good anime drawing of Farggo.

"I see..." Farggo said, then he tried to gather up the courage to ask Cten one question, "So um...ah...you wanna...doing something? ...sometime?" he failed. Farggo just blushed like crazy and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure, like what?" Cten asked, trying to keep her own blushing down to a minimum.

"Whatever you want...to...do..." Farggo trailed off.

"I haven't been here in forever," Cten pointed out, "I kinda forgot what all there was to do around here." She giggled nervously, blushing a little more.

Farggo stood up and extended his hand, "I'll take you around," he said, rather confidently.

"Okay..." Cten didn't even try to contain her blushing and took his hand.

"S-So...where would you like to go first?" Farggo asked, unsure where to take her.

"Surprise me," Cten smiled.

"Um..." Farggo thought for a second on where to take her, then suddenly, "okay."

Farggo led Cten up to a large set of double-doors, and on the other side was the most beautiful garden with the most colorful plants anyone could ever imagine. Cten just stared speechless until the silence was broken.

"Your father had me put this in for you..." Farggo told her.

"It-It's beautiful..." Cten whispered.

"Yes," Farggo agreed smiling, "that's what your father said you would say." Cten smiled back. "But there's just one thing you have to watch for..."

"What is that?" Cten looked at Farggo with a curious look on her face.

"The Irken Eating Plant..." Farggo said flatly.

"I can probably take it," Cten said confidently, "depending on how big it is..."

"It's...pretty big..." Farggo warned.

"Oh..." Cten sighed.

Before she could say anything else, they heard a chainsaw revving and then Sam screaming, "STUPID IRKEN EATING PLANT!"

Then Zim ran past them being chased by the plant, screaming like a little girl.

"Wow, you're right," Cten said in amazement, "that is big..."

"Yep..." Farggo agreed.

Zim screamed as Sam, who was wearing an Irken Eating Plant suit, tackled him and started to chew on his head.

"We...we should go..." Farggo strongly suggested.

"Yeah..." Cten sighed.

"IT'S GONNA EAT MEEEE!!!" Zim screamed in horror.

"DAMN RIGHT IMMA EAT CHOO!!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed and started to chew on Zim's head.

"Anyway," Farggo said, a little creeped out, "sorry about that...moving on."

Farggo led her to a small room that seemed to be barely hidden. Inside all there was in it was a telescope aimed out a large window that was practically the whole wall, and there was a small cushuined stool behind the telescope. "And this is the moon base," Farggo announced, "well, that's what I call it, you can see the moons of every planet in the universe from this little telescope."

"Woah!" Cten exclaimed, "This is awesome!"

"Thanks, I like to come here when Purple is driving me insane."

"I can see why." Cten looked out of the telescope to see a beautiful swirling purple moon that looked almost like a miniature purple Earth.

She looked up to see Farggo just staring at her, his expression saying "Hi, I'm lost in LaLa land and not paying attention to anything but what I'm staring at."

"What?" Cten asked, not rudely, but just curiously.

"BACK EVIL Sam, AHHH!!!!" Zim screamed, running past the room.

"OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!!!!!!!!" Sam was chasing Zim, still wearing the costume.

Farggo looked away from Cten, blushing, "Oh, um...nothing..."

Cten realized Farggo blushing and then started to blush herself, "Oh, okay..."

"...S-So...um...we could see the rest of...it...i-if you want..."

"AHHH! SAM THAT'S BAD!!! AHHH!!!" Zim screeched from the hallway.

"Totally!" Cten agreed with Farggo, ignoring her brother and insane friend.

"GET OFF MY HEAD!" Zim screamed as Sam was surprisingly fitting half of it into her mouth.

"NEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed in Zim's antennae.

"Where are we going next?" Cten asked Farggo.

"Agh, I netter get back to the base, Tallest Purple doesn't like to sleep in...and I'm the only one who should wake him..."

"Okay," Cten replied, "I'll come with you."

"Uh...Cten...?" Farggo seemed like he had something pretty important to ask her.

"Yeah?"

"Um...never mind, it's nothing..." Farggo blushed deeper.

"O-Okay..."

They soon arrived at the Tallests' Quarters where Purple was, as expected, still asleep. "I need...orange juice...please..." Purple muttered in his sleep.

"Stay back Cten..." Farggo warned as he carefully walked up to Purple as if he was a ticking time bomb. Cten obeyed and walked to the far side of the room.

"Tallest Purple," Farggo said softly, "wake up...now please..."

"AHHHHHHHH IT'S ALIVE! RUN! RUN!" Purple screamed as he jumped up and shot Farggo in the leg with a laser gun he seemed to have pulled out from nowhere.

"Ouch..." Farggo fell to the ground, his leg in too much pain to support his weight, "that hurt..."

"Farggo!" Cten ran over to him, "Are you alright?"

"Um...not really..."

"I was trained in first aid; I'll be right back with a first aid kit!" Cten ran off to a different room as Farggo just watched her. A few minutes later Cten came back carrying a white box, "This may sting a little," Cten said, taking a spray can from the box and spraying Farggo's wound."

"Thank you, Cten..."

"No problem," Cten smiled warmly and wrapped his leg with a bandage as he smiled back.

"I HAVE KILLED THE BEAST!" Purple announced as he sat back down in his chair, "I'm okay again."

"Daddy," Cten scolded, "you hurt Farggo."

"Oh..." Purple looked ashamed, "sorry..."

"Okay, Farggo," Cten warned, "you're going to have to stay off your leg for a day.

"I SMELL WEDDING!" Purple suddenly yelled out.

"Really?" Zena asked, starting to get excited. She loved weddings.

"What the-" Cten blushed, while Farggo was blushing twice as hard.

Purple suddenly started to sing the wedding song, "BUM BUM BA BUUUUM! BUM BUM BA BUUUUUUM!"

"Shut up, daddy!" Cten screamed.

"What?" Purple asked innocently, "I'm practicing!"

"Practicing for WHAT?!?!?!?!" Cten was now blushing so hard her face was a dark blue.

"My singing for the wedding," Purple confessed happily.

"WHAT WEDDING?!?!?!" Cten was now about to explode from anger.

"The wedding for you and...um...Red help me..." Purple pleaded.

Red was barely containing his laughter, "YOU AND FARGGO!" he yelled out, finishing Purple's sentence, and then he burst out laughing.

"THAT'S IT!" Cten screamed in rage then stomped away to her room.

"I KNEW IT!" Zim yelled after her.

Cten was laying face down on her bed, crying and screaming into her pillow. _Sometimes everyone just pisses me off! Ugh! Why did he have to go insane? I'd rather him have been depressed after her death, not mentally insane! _Cten thought to herself out of rage.

"Cten," Zena said quietly, knocking on her door, "please open the door."

"MAKE ME!" Cten screamed into her pillow.

"OKAY!" Sam squealed, not even thinking that she was being sarcastic and the door suddenly exploded.

"Sorry Cten," Zena apologized, "we wanted to make sure you're okay."

Cten just hid under the covers and buried her face deeper into her pillow, "Go away!" she whined, "I'm fine!"

"No you're not," Zena insisted, sitting on the bed next to Cten, "we're your sisters, right?"

"Right..." Cten whispered into the pillow.

Sam sat on top of Cten, "You can tell us anything!"

Cten sighed, "Sam, get off."

"So tell us what's wrong so we can make you feel better!" Zena replied happily.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and started to pet Cten on the head.

"Well, I-I think that I......like......err......"

"Like who?" Zena persisted.

"F-Farggo........." Cten admitted, blushing so hard that she was afraid she'd burn the pillow to a crisp.

"Then why are you crying?" Zena asked softly, putting her hand on Cten's shoulder, "Farggo's a nice guy."

"It's just that..." Cten sighed and sat up, "we were like, best friends when I was younger...well, actually, he was my _only_ friend...We have a tight friendship, and I'm afraid that if he knew I loved him, then...it would ruin that friendship..."

"I don't think so," Zena assured her, "I've known him for a long time myself, he would still want to be friends!"

"I know that..." Cten admitted, "...I just can't convince my heart that it's true..."

"Oh come on, girl! Just tell him how ya feel, I think he feels the same way."

"I-I can't..."

"Why not?"

Cten looked down in shame, "I've tried, so many times...I just can't do it...I don't know why..."

"We could tell him for you!" Zena suggested.

"C-Could you?"

"Sure!"

"Thank you Zena," Cten hugged Zena tightly, "that would mean the world to me!"

"You're welcome," Zena giggled, hugging Cten back, "that's what sisters do!" she got up, "Come on, Sam!" she called.

"OKIEZ!" Sam followed Zena.

Farggo walked down the hallway, using a crutch to support his leg.

"HIIII FARGGO!!!!!!!" Sam squealed, jumping in front of him, "What'chya doooooin?"

"Um...going back to the lab...why?"

"me and Zena's gots somethin' to tell you bouts Cten!"

"Cten? Is the Princess alright?" Farggo asked worriedly.

"She's got an emotional problem..."

"How can I help?"

"............we'll explain how, Zena, START EXPLAINING!" Sam pushed Zena in front of her as a shield.

"Cten really, really, really..._really_ likes you Farggo, and she was hoping you feel the same, but if not she still wants to be friends..." Zena turned to Sam, "Right Sam?"

Sam nodded.

"R-Really...m-me?...We-well I-I uhhhh...wow..." Farggo stuttered, blushing.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Sam asked.

"W-what will I say to h-"

"I SAID TALK TO HER!!!!!!!"

"Alright...then...oh boy..." Farggo sighed to himself.

Cten just stood in her room, pacing back and forth, she jumped when she heard a knock on the door, then Farggo's voice say, "C-Cten...?" He slightly cracked open the door before walking in.

"H-Hi F-Farggo...Did Sam and Zena talk to you...?

"Y-Yes...they did..." Farggo started to blush harder than ever.

"S-So...?"

"...I've always cared about you...ever since the day I first saw you."

Cten just stood there, blushing then suddenly ran up to Farggo and wrapped her arms around him, she never wanted him to leave. He was there when she was young, he was there when her mother died, he actually saved her life. He was there when she needed him, and he was here now, that's all that truly matters...

"I KNEW IT!" Zim's voice cut through the wonderful silence like nails on a chalkboard. She quickly let go and turned around.

"HOW LONG WHERE YOU IN MY ROOM?!?!?!?" She screamed at him, ready to pounce on him and claw his face in.

"I just got here," Zim said, calmly motioning toward the now open door. Cten just glared daggers at him until he got the message. "...Okay fine, I'll leave!" then he ran out in fear.

"I-I've always loved you, Farggo..." Cten confessed, pretending that Zim was never there.

"I've always loved you too, but I was afraid to say, I thought your father wouldn't approve and...you're a princess...I'm just a...a scientist..."

"You're more than just a scientist, Farggo!" Cten took his hand in hers, "Just look at all the wonderful things you've invented." Cten smiled at Farggo, who smiled back.

But the smile faded a bit as he asked, ".... What about your father?"

"I can convince him with my old puppy eyes." Cten smiled and laid her head on Farggo's shoulder. He smiled and laid his head on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

"DA DA DA DAAAA!" Purple sand, "Does that sound on key, Red?" Purple asked.

"Whatever Red says I agree with, Purple!" Zena giggled in her little fan girl way.

"Yeah, that's perfect," Red said flatly, not really paying attention.

"I agree! Red is soooo smart!" Zena said, her eyes practically hearts.

"YAY! DA DA DAAAAAA BUM!!!!!!!!! DRUM ROLL FROM THE PET ROCK!!!"

"Eh... I don't know what's creeper, that Zena's my fan girl or the fact that Pur thinks his Rock can do a drum roll..."

"Come on Rocky...Agh...fine, we'll have the wedding song without the drum roll." Purple pouted.

"Okay..." Red said, still not caring.

"Who ever said that Cten was getting married right now anyway?" Sam asked, "She might just want to take it slow..."

Ali then walked in with a 'what the hell' look on her face. "Did I just hear the words 'Cten' and 'married' in the same sentence?"

"I DID!" Purple yelled. "The first guy didn't work, BUT THIS TIME I'LL MAKE SURE IT WILL! I want my little girl will be happy, you know!"

"Omigosh!" Tae squealed, "Cten's getting married?"

"Omigosh!" Mae squealed in response.

"YEP!" Purple answered happily as Mae and Tae held hands jumping and squealing.

Meanwhile, in Cten's room, Cten and Farggo continued to make out on the bed. Sam suddenly burst down the door, "HI GU-Woah..." Sam's antennae went from perked up to lowered down in surprise, "So much for my 'taking it slow' theory." Cten just throws a pillow at Sam, still making out with Farggo.

Zim walked up next to Sam, :...I guess she's getting married then, huh Sam?"

"She never said, they're too busy making out..."

"Cten!" Zim screeched, "LISTEN TO MEEEEE!" Nothing. ".....Okay, fine! Get married! I DON'T CARE!"

Now is where Purple walks in, and Farggo notices it. He jumps up, "Oh crap," then he fell to the floor.

"Too late," Purple said, "already seen it..."

Cten just giggled and helped Farggo up.

"And in my mind now for the next two days..." Purple announced, "...LET THE WEDDING BEGIN!"

"Do I get to marry Red afterwards, Purple?" Zena asked hopefully.

"NO!"

Ignoring Red's sudden outburst of objection, Purple's answer was: "U...I'll take that into consideration." Zena smiled.

"Err, can you all get out and give me and Farggo some privacy?" Cten asked.

"No, because we have to work on the wedding arrangements!" purple said.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No way!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Cten whined, doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Well...alright, then one more hour then OFF TO BUSINESS!"

"Thank you, Daddy!" Cten thanked, "NOW OUT!"

"I haven't even proposed yet I'm getting married?" Farggo asked.

"Apparently." Cten said.

"WHEE! MY LITTLE GIRL IS GETTING MARRIED!" Purple cheered.

"I SAID OUT, DAD!"

"Haha, can anyone else see that?" Zim asked, "Anyone? Hahaha!" Zim followed everyone else out the door, laughing.

Cten closed the door and then started to make out with Farggo again.

"Okay!" Purple announced, "We need flowers, more flowers and...um...STUFF!"

"I'LL GET THE STUFF!" Sam yelled, then ran out of the room.

"Perfect! Where's Red? RED I NEED HELP!"

"Yes you do..." Red muttered to himself, "What now?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"We gotta set up the wedding," purple replied, "Duh!"

Red sighed, "What do I do?"

"Can I be flower girl?" Zena asked.

"NO!" Ali screamed, "I'm Cten's daughter, I should be flower girl!"

"Both of you be the flower girls..." Purple said.

"Fine." Ali pouted.

"What about us?" Tae asked.

"Yeah, don't we get to be anything?" Mae agreed.

"YES! You get to be...MORE FLOWER GIRLS!" Purple screeched.

Kat tugged on Purple's robe and looked up with a 'what about me' look.

"You wanna be a flower girl too, Kat?" Purple asked.

"I wanna be the ring dude..." Jude said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Gir cried, "I wanna be the ringy bear!"

"Can we share it?" Jude suggested.

"I'm a great bear! See? Rawr!" Gir yelled.

"Oh, and Red can be the person that marries them, right? He'll look soooo cute!" Zena squealed and hugged Red.

Zim just collapsed laughing, "It's just too funny! Hahahaa!"

"Eh..." Red's eye twitched.

"Zim, you're the best man...guy...and everyone else is a flower person!"

"Yes, yes I am the best man." Zim said, being full of himself.

"What about brides maids?" Trek asked.

"Cten has to pick those." Purple said.

"I want to be one," Kiki cheered, "they get to wear those cute dresses!"

"Okay, when she gets done sucking Farggo's face, we can ask her" Trek said sarcastically, "okay, Kiki?"

"Okay, Trek!" Kiki giggled.

"What about you, Kiwi?" Trek asked, looking over to Kiwi who was just standing there, a pissed look on her face as always.

"Sorry, I left my 'give a damn' at home." she retorted, her voice seeming to have a hint of sadness.

"Yay!" Kiki cheered, "More cute dresses for me!"

"Alrighty now someone go get Cten SO WE CAN GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Purple yelled.

Kiwi rolled her eyes, "What are you guys getting so excited about? He didn't even propose yet."

"HOLY SQUEEZE YOU'RE RIGHT!" Purple yelled.

"Genius," Kiwi said sarcastically, "with a capital J."

"How are we gonna make him do that?" Zena asked, still hugging Red.

"We kill him if he doesn't..." Zim suggested.

"Uh, I think that we should just let him propose when he's ready." Red said.

"That would be best." Trek agreed.

"My idea was better..."

"Yeah right." Trek snorted.

"YES HUH! Huh Zena?" Zim asked.

"I agree with Red..." Zena said sheepishly.

"YOU LIE!" Zim screamed back.

"So, If I said that it was fun to shoot yourself out of the air lock...you'd do it?" Red asked Zena.

"No silly," Zena giggled, "cause then who's gonna be your perfect wife?"

"Dammit." Red said. As Zim just burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA IT'S HILARIOUS! HAHA!" Zim laughed so hard he thought his squeedly spooch was gonna explode.

"Shut up, Zim," Red threatened, "I could always banish you to the planet of exploding heads."

"I'm...I'm sorry." Zim said, trying to stop laughing but obviously failing.

"Well, until we wait for Farggo, we could always plan...RED'S WEDDING! HAHAHAHA!" Purple laughed so hard he fell on the floor.

"What the hell, dude!" Red yelled at his so-called 'friend' as Zim just stood there, trying not to laugh.

"I wanna make the cake!" Sam squealed.

"I wanna help!" Zena squealed too. Purple squealed in approval.

"Watch everything go wrong." Ali warned. "Horribly wrong."

"Someone needs to go get Cten and Farggo!" Purple ordered.

"I guess I'll go." Zim sighed.

_Sorry for not updating sooner! Procrastination+another fic=TOTAL LAZYNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry, this is a long chapter; I just couldn't find a stopping point for this. Lol. Sorry for not updating because my internet wasn't working. Darn HughesNet and Netzero...both pieces of crap. Anyway, at least I have internet now! On with the chapter!_

Zim walked into Cten's room where she was still making out with Farggo.

"Cten! Time to stop making out!" Zim said, but was obviously ignored. "Your hour is up!" Zim pouted when Cten flipped him off. He got out his paintball gun and shot Cten with it.

"Ow!" Cten screamed as she was shot and fell off the bed and onto the floor. "Why you little!" She said, getting ready to kill her brother.

"Are you coming now?" Zim asked.

"Only to KICK YOUR ASS!" Cten yelled back, tackling Zim.

"HELP ME!" Zim screamed as Cten pulled his antennae. Zim mimicked her act as Cten screamed. She pulled his antennae harder and smacked him upside the head.

"Stop fighting!" Farggo yelled as he tried to pull Cten off of Zim but Cten had a firm hold on Zim's antenna as Zim pulled Cten's antennae harder.

"OW! DAMMIT, ZIM, LET GO!" Cten screamed louder than before.

"THEN YOU LET GO!" Zim yelled back.

"MAKE ME!" Cten blew a razz berry at her brother.

"Come on, Cten..." Farggo sighed as she yanked Zim's antennae harder.

Trek was just watching the whole thing as she laughed as hard as she could. "I knew she had anger problems, but no this bad!" she laughed harder as Zim pulled both of Cten's antennae.

"OW!" Cten screamed as she punched Zim in the face.

"OW!" Zim yelled back.

"LET GO!" Cten screamed.

"YOU LET GO!" Zim yelled back.

"YOU FIRST!"

"NO!! YOU FIRST!"

Farggo just stood there helplessly as Trek just sighed, "I had no idea that sibling rivalry could get this bad..."

"I WON'T LET GO UNTIL YOU LET GO, DORKAHOLIC!"

"YOU LET GO FIRST YOU...NERDAHOLIC!!!"

"OH, SO NOW YOU'RE USING MY INSULTS!?"

"Please stop, Cten..." Farggo sighed once again helplessly.

"OKAY YOU TWO! Break it up!" Trek yelled as she shot Cten and Zim with a tazer.

They both passed out but Zim was sizzling.

"Oops, I gave Zim a little too much..." Trek just shrugged it off, "oh well!" and with that she walked off.

Sam, Mae, and Tae then walked in.

"ZIM IS SIZZLING LIKE A PANCAKE!!" Sam screeched.

"Err...yeah Sam...that's just nice..." Tae sighed.

"Real nice..." Mae agreed.

"Sam," Tae warned, "stop poking it, you don't know where that's been."

"You really should," Mae agreed, "it could be dead..."

Sam just started hitting Zim. "I'm not poking, I'm hitting," Sam announced smugly.

"Well stop hitting it, it could be alive," Tae yelled.

"Just leave her alone, Tae," Mae sighed, "we don't want her to start shooting him."

Tae just sighed and walked away with Mae following.

Cten sat up and rubbed her head, "Eh...? What happened, did I kill him?"

"I think so!" Sam announced happily, "LETS GO BURY HIM!"

"Where?" Cten asked, "We're on a giant space ship. LETS THROW HIM OUT THE AIRLOCK!"

"We could bury him by the Irken eating plant!" Sam suggested.

"Or that..." Cten sighed, "Help me carry him."

Sam dragged Zim by his antennae as Cten just kicked him forward.

When they reached the plant Sam dug a hole and Cten threw him in, watching him get attacked by the Irken eating plant.

"Now," Sam said to the plant, "eat him thoroughly." She hugged the plant then watched it finish Zim off. Suddenly the plant stopped, spit Zim out whole, and barfed up random crap on Cten.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" Cten screamed.

"Don't barf on Cten!" Sam scolded, "Barf on Zim!" The plant obeyed its orders and barfed on Zim just as he woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Zim yelled, noticing the vomit covering every inch of his body. "What did you do!?"

Ali walked in and announced, "Purple wants to know what's taking you guys so long."

Sam just smiled innocently and ignored Zim. "Okay, Ali."

Zim stood up and tried to get rid of the vomit. "What is this, anyway?"

"It's Irken eating plant vomit! It didn't like you so it barfed!" Sam announced happily.

The Irken eating plant suddenly coughed and died as Cten just laughed, Sam screamed.

"OH NO! DON'T DIE!!!" Sam hugged the plant "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I SHALL KILL YOU!!!!!!!" Sam screamed before running off, laughing insanely.

"Should I be worried?" Zim asked.

"Very." Cten replied.

Zim suddenly got this creeped out feeling. "I'm gonna go make myself fire-proof..." Zim announced before running off.

"DAMMIT! That ruins my plan to kill you in your sleep!" Cten screamed in anger.

"Lets go see Purple before his antennae blow off from excitement." Sam said, walking up behind Cten.

"Sure, why not." Cten said.

"Wait, I have a cake to make!" Sam screamed.

"What about me...?" Zena asked.

"YOU SHALL COME!" Sam screamed before grabbing Zena's hand and dragging her to the kitchen.

"CTEN!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Purple yelled.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Cten yelled, walking into the room with him.

"Okay, you have your dress!" Purple said, shoving the dress toward Cten.

"I-It's girly...NO!" Cten screamed in pain.

"Sam is making the cake!" Purple thought out loud, ignoring Cten's comment.

"YOU IDIOT!" Cten yelled, "YOU LEFT SAM IN CHARGE OF THE CAKE!?!?!?"

"Yeah, she said her cakes are explosively awesome!" Purple said.

"Well...this is going to be exciting...Hey, where's Farggo?" Cten asked.

"I'm right here!" Farggo said. "You finally woke up!"

"Yeah...I did, didn't I?" Cten said sarcastically.

"Trek shot you with a tazer." Farggo said. Cten shot an angry glare at Trek. She just scooted away whistling innocently.

Sam and Zena walked in with the cake, "It's doooooone!"

"The decorating is also done!" Zena said happily.

Ali walked up to the cake and wiped off some icing with her finger and ate it. "Not anymore."

Zena leaned over to Cten and whispered to her, "I made sure it wouldn't explode."

Cten smiled and whispered back, "I'm no sure about the décor though..."

Ali froze. "Th-The décor is...explosive?"

"Okay then, let's start!" Purple yelled happily. "Cten, go put on your dress now!"

"FINE!" Cten screamed then stomped to her room.

Cten finally got her dress on but she just couldn't reach the zipper on the back. "GAH!"

Farggo is about to walk in but sees Cten changing and stops.

"Err...you just gave us bad luck!" Cten yelled. "Eh, while you're here, can you help me with the zipper?"

Farggo just shrugged and fixed Cten's zipper.

"Thanks." Cten smiled.

Later in the room where the marriage is happening, There were many...interesting things happening.

"I'M FINALLY FIRE-PROOF!" Zim yelled, throwing his hands into the air in victory.

"GAH!" Ali screamed in pain while wearing the white flower girl dress.. "THE DRESS! IT'S WHITE! IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sam was wearing her pink dress, hiding a gun in her sleeve. "YAY PINK!"

Ali took off her dress, in front of everybody, and shoved it into the blue punch bowl, turning her dress blue. She then put it back on and ripped off the long sleeves. "Close enough."

Zena walked in wearing a pink dress also.

"TOO MUCH PINK!" Ali screamed.

"Get over it, Ali." Tae sighed.

"Aww! Somebody needs a huuuuuug!" Sam said, hugging Ali.

""IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!" Ali shrieked, literally sizzling.

"...it really does burn her..." Tae said in amazement. She was wearing a gray sleeveless dress with her "T" necklace.

"...wow..." Mae whispered to herself. She was wearing a dress identical to Tae's with her "M" necklace.

"STOP! HUGGING! ME!" Ali screamed, causing Sam to let go.

Sam and Zena walked out of the room to go fix their make-up.

"Should we go with them?" Mae asked.

"Sure, why not?" Tae answered happily.

"We can do each other's make-up!" Mae squealed.

"Yeah!" Tae squealed back as she took her sister's hand and they followed Sam and Zena. Kat, who was in a dark purple dress, silently followed the twins.

Trek wore a blood red dress and walked up behind Kiki. "Hey, Kiki, like it? It was white when I bought it." She grinned evilly.

Kiki turned around, her long hot pink bow flowing with her matching hot pink dress as she did. "Trek! Who did you kill?"

"Uh...there may be an Irken security guard missing, so, don't look at me."

Kiki just glared at Trek giving her the 'I'm watching you' signal.

Mimi was wearing a dress that was identical to Tak's. She stood in a quiet corner just playing with something on the floor.

"Hi, Mimi." Kiwi walked up in her dark purple and black dress. "You look pretty."

Mimi nodded, indicating that Kiwi's was too.

"OKAY! WEDDING'S STARTING! EVERYONE, GET IN HERE!" Purple said, practically spazzing out. He then started to sing the wedding song very loudly. "BUM BUM BA BUM! BUM BUM BA BUM!"

Farggo just walked down the aisle, followed by Sam walking with her imaginary friend, Zim walking with Tak, Tak blushing insanely, Red walked with Zena attatched to his arm, Mae and Tae walked together, Ali walked with Johnny and showed off her dress as Mae and Tae just facepalmed her. Sam was watching Zim with a death look.

Zim just muttered under his breath, "crap..."

Purple then realized something, "WE NEED A...TALKEY GUY!"

"BING!" Linux yelled, walking in. "I heard you need a talkey guy?"

Linux walked up to the podium as Purple lead Cten down the aisle.

Gir ran up with the rings. "SEE!? IMMA GREAT BEAR! RAWR!" Farggo took the rings from Gir before he dropped them and put one on his finger and the other on Cten's.

"Okay," Linux said, "no do you take Cten to be your wife...Farggo?"

"Y-Yes I do..." Farggo said blushing.

"And Cten, same with you?" Linux looked over to Cten.

"Yes, I do." Cten said, also blushing.

"Alright then," Linux said, "I now say so, that you are husband and wife or whatever you call them here so you may now kiss the bride! My job is done, now where's my freaking cake!?"

Cten and Farggo just started to make out. Then Sam suddenly screamed "NOW YOU DIE, ZIM!" Sam pulled out her gun.

"WHAT THE HECK!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Zim screamed.

Zena grabbed Sam's hand, "Sam, don't!"

"GAH!" Zim screamed, "SHE'S POINTING A GUN AT ME!" Zim started to run.

"I told you I'd get revenge!" Sam screamed and chased Zim. Zena just watched the whole thing.

Zim tripped and screamed like a girl.

"Okay...then...Linux can you marry me and Red now?" Zena asked.

"God...why...?" Red shuddered. "Uh...NO!"

"Yes yes..." Linux said in a bored tone, "after my cake...."

Sam stepped on Zim and sat on him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam stepped on Zim and sat on him.

"Get off me!" Zim yelled.

"NO!" Sam yelled, pointing a gun at Zim.

"HELP ME!" Zim screamed like a little girl.

"You killed my friend!" Sam yelled, flicking Zim in the forehead.

"Ow! IT WAS A STUPID PLANT!"

Tak walked up to them. "Sam...what the hell are you doing?"

"Hi Tak! I'm killing Zim!" Sam squealed happily.

"Sam, please get off." Tak asked nicely and slowly.

"No." Sam said firmly.

Tak pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sam's head. "I asked nicely."

"Then I'll say no nicely." Sam smirked sarcastically. "Shoot me and I shoot him!"

"What is with all this killing all the time?" Zena asked no one in particular.

"Your gun isn't loaded," Tak said, clicking the gun and getting ready to shoot it at Sam, "I can tell."

"Tak..." Zim pleaded, "I-I'm fairly sure...i-it's load-loaded...."

"Oh really?" Sam asked, still confident, "How do you know it's not a water gun!?"

"It probably is..." Zena said.

"I'LL SHOOT IT INTO HIS BRAINSSSSSSSSS!" Sam hissed.

Tak slowly lowered her gun. "What do you want?"

Sam put the gun up to the side of Zim's head, "I WANT MY PLANT BACK!"

"...I-I...I can bring it back..." Tak admitted.

"Then Zim dies!" Sam yelled.

"I JUST SAID I COULD BRING IT BACK!" Tak yelled back.

"NEITHER CAN ZIM!!" Sam screeched.

"Just let me see the damn plant..." Tak sighed. Tak sat next to the dead plant and sat cross-legged next to it. She put her hands on the plant. All you see now is a bright blue light that blinds everyone. When the light dims enough to see, the plant appears perfectly healthy. Tak just ran off crying.

Cten pulled away from Farggo and ran after Tak, "Tak wait!"

"YAY!" Sam yelled and jumped up and down on Zim.

"Sam, please...get off Zim..." Zena sighed.

Cten knocked on the door to Tak's room. "Please, Tak, open up."

Sam hid behind Cten, stalking her. Zena hid behind Sam.

"Tak, I know what you are, trust me, I won't kill you." Cten said.

"You just don't get it..." Tak said, on the verge of tears.

"Tak, open the door." Cten ordered, then just busted it down herself.

The room was completely dark except for Tak, who was still glowing a bit with left over energy from bringing back the plant. Cten sat down on the floor next to Tak, who was sitting in the corner. Zena sat on the bed and Sam just stood in the middle of the room.

"It's okay, Tak, we won't kill you." Cten said calmly.

"Yeah right. I'm a Marked, what reason do you have NOT to kill me?

"Oooooh, what's that?" Sam asked.

"You don't know what a Marked is?" Cten asked in surprise.

"...a cereal?" Sam suggested. "SHE'S A FRUITY PEBBLE!"

"You've never heard of the Marked?" Cten asked again.

"I haven't..." Zena said.

"It's a cereal, right?" Sam asked again.

"NO IT'S NOT A CEREAL!" Cten screamed.

"IT SHOULD BE!" Sam screamed back.

Cten just sighed to herself. "Shut up and I'll tell you the story." Everyone huddled around Cten. "Okay, so the Marked were designed to destroy all Irken and the Vortian life. They have two powers each; powers differ from each Marked. Though programmed for destruction, some are immune to the brain control and are not evil. But most are. Irkens and Vortians are forced to kill the Marked on sight, but the only way to kill a Marked is to stab it through the heart, or destroy it's head. The only way to tell a Marked from a regular thing is that the Marked have a black tattoo, it is identical on all Marked but it is in a different place for all of them. There were originally 100 Marked created, but there's no telling how many are there now."

"So you're one, Tak?" Sam asked.

"D-Don't k-kill me..." Tak stuttered through her tears.

"Why would I kill you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, for we will not harm you Tak." Zena said nicely.

"Because, it's the law to kill a Marked on sight." Tak reminded them.

"Wait, how did you know all that Cten?" Sam asked.

"...I'm one of the Marked..." Cten sighed.

"Y-You Cten? How?" Zena asked in surprise.

"How do you know?" Sam asked her.

"Because, I have that mark." Cten said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"On my side." Cten replied.

"What do they look like?" Sam asked.

"Well, I can't show you mine right now because I have my dress on." Cten explained.

"What about Tak?" Sam asked.

"I can." Tak said, rolling up her sleeve to show what it looked like. "Mine's on my arm."

"That's cool!" Sam yelled, "Am I one?"

"How should I know!?" Cten asked.

"Well, you're one of them! Shouldn't you have abilities to know where others are?" Sam asked, poking Cten.

"No, I have telepathic/telekinetic powers and I have super hearing." Cten explained.

"I have the power to heal and shape-shift." Tak said.

"Then maybe I have the power to always be happy!?" Sam squealed with delight.

"That's not a power, that's a personality." Tak corrected.

"Hey, Cten, what am I thinking of!?" Sam asked, trying to test Cten's powers.

Cten sighed. "You're thinking about squirrels dancing with twinkies..."

"That's rather odd..." Tak said.

"Maybe I'm one! I'll check!" Sam squealed, going under the bed. "Too dark..."

"Okay...?" Cten sighed.

"I don't think I'm one, I've never seen a Mark on me..." Zena sighed, wishing she had powers.

"Looks!" Sam pointed to her far cheek while looking in the mirror. "I haves one!"

"Huh..." Cten said in surprise. "How come we never noticed that?"

"...I...don't know..." Tak replied.

"How come I never noticed?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you're lucky no one has noticed it. If they do, then they'd have to kill you." Tak explained.

"I won't kill you." Zena said.

"Maybe I have the power to talk to things!" Sam squealed.

"That would explain the plant..." Zena said.

"We don't really know for sure what your powers are." Cten said.

"You have to discover them on your own." Tak added.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Try not to get discovered." Tak said.

"Cool! Like spies?" Sam asked.

"Sorta." Cten said. "We can't let anyone know we're Marked."

"That seems hard!" Sam yelled.

"It's easier if your life is on the line." Tak explained.

"Oh! Scary!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah, it is..." Cten said.

"How many times have you had to use your powers?" Sam asked.

"Fortunately a few." Tak smirked as Cten nodded.

"Like today?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and that was your fault." Tak glared at Sam.

"Yes it was!" Sam squealed with a huge goofy grin on her face.

"Sam," Cten explained, "we can't use our powers in public unless it's a life or death emergency."

"Yay plant!" Sam screeched. "I wonder if I can speak to your brains..."

"Well, I can use my mind-reading powers whenever I want..." Cten explained

"Aww...can I use mine anyway?" Sam grinned again.

"As long as there's no visible sign of them being used, then yes." Sam replied.

"YAY!" Sam squealed.

"Sucks for me because mine causes a huge blinding light..." Tak sighed.

"Come on guys, let's go to my room, Sam needs training." Cten announced.

"What training?" Sam asked.

"Well, Sam, since you just now discovered your powers then you need to learn how to use them better. Come on." Cten said as they all walked to Cten's room.

Tak and Zena sat on the bed to watch as Sam and Cten sat on the floor facing each other.

"Okay, Sam. Since you can talk to people using your mind, then talk to me." Cten ordered.

"Yay!" Sam squealed then sent that same message into Cten's brain, only a little louder and more annoying.

"Okay...that's actually pretty good." Cten said. "Lesson two, if you can talk to me, then you can talk to Zena who is all the way over there."

Sam smiled and sent the Darth Vader quote "Luke I am your father" in Darth Vader's actual voice to Zena.

"That's so cool!" Zena exclaimed.

"Wow," Cten said, obviously impresesd, "you are powerful."

"YAY!" Sam screeched, "I CAN BE YOUR CONCIENCE!"

"I wouldn't reccomend listening to you though..." Cten said sarcastically.

Sam just screamed, "NEITHER WOULD I!!!!!!!!!!"

Cten just sighed and moved on to the next lesson. "Okay, lesson three. If you can send words, then you can send images. Send Tak a picture of something."

"That would be so cool!" Sam squealed as she sent Tak a picture of her killing Zim. Tak just sat there, her eye twitching as Sam just had a happy look on her face.

"I don't even wanna know what that was..." Cten commented. "Okay, this will be helpful because if you need back-up then you can send a map of where you are so that we can get to you faster." Cten explained.

"YAY!" Sam squealed.

"Okay, off to the training room to test your skills." Cten smirked as she got up to go to the training room, followed by the others.

"We have a training room?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Zena answered happily.

The training room was just a huge white room with a large window at the top of one of the walls. That window was a window to the control room.

"Zena," Cten ordered, "go to the control room and choose the maze setting."

"Okay!" Zena smiled and ran to the control room. Soon the three Marked were surrounded by a maze of walls. "Okie dokie!" Zena said over the intercom, which could be heard echoing through out the training room.

"Wow..." Sam whispered, amazed by how awesome the room was.

"Okay guys, time to put our skills to use. Last one left un-hit," she handed Sam and Tak each a paintball gun, keeping one for herself, "wins."

"YAY!" Sam squealed, getting hyper.

"You have five minutes to get as far away from each other as possible." Cten smirked, "GO!" Cten ran away as Tak ran in the opposite direction. Sam just stood there, talking to the maze.

"Five minutes is up!" Zena's voice echoed happily through the training room.

Sam just smiled. "Thank you maze!" and started running.

Tak was in a dark part of the maze where she whispered to herself, "Where are they...?" then she got an idea, she shape-shifted into a rock, chuckling cleverly to herself.

Cten used her powers to teleport behind Sam. "Ha, gotcha!" She aimed her gun at Sam and shot a purple paintball at her.

"Hi Cten!" Sam said, shooting her gun at Cten as well. "Cool! I have pink!" Cten used her telekenesis to re-direct Sam's paintball into a wall.

"LOOK! A ROCK!" Sam squealed as she shoot at the rock that was actually Tak.

Tak shape shifted into a rabbit and hopped out of the way, just in time. She then shape shifted into a Vortain. "Hey!" She said, running away.

"A BUNNY!" Sam squealed, running after Tak. "I WANT THE BUNNY!!!"

"I'M NOT A BUNNY ANYMORE!" Tak yelled, shooting her gun behind her and firing her black paintballs at Sam. "I'M A VORTAIN!"

"YOU STOLE THE BUNNY!" Sam screamed, shooting Tak.

Tak screamed as she barely dodged Sam's paintballs as Sam dodged hers as well. Tak shape-shifted into an antelope and jumped over the wall of the maze, finally safe from Sam...for now, anyway.

"A goat!" Sam screeched, "I'M GOING HUNTING!"

Tak just sighed and shot at an upward angle so that her paintball went over the wall and aimed for Sam, who easily dodged it.

"Ha!" Sam laughed. Tak just shape-shifted into Cten and ran to a different part of the maze.

Sam just whispered to the maze and suddenly the maze changed itself to be completely different.

"Yay! Now it's fun!" Sam squealed.

"What the?" Cten whispered to herself.

Tak just screamed. "AH! I'M LOST!"

Cten just continued to run until she ran into Tak. "Why are you me if I'm right here?" She asked.

"How do you know I'm not Cten?" Tak asked, trying to confuse Cten.

Sam ran up to them. "TWINS!" She squealed.

"I'm Cten!" The real Cten cried. "She's Tak!" She pointed to the imposter.

"Says you!" Tak yelled in a very Cten-ish tone.

"Which one fake?" Sam asked, confused.

"She's the fake!"

"Yeah right! I'm Cten!"

Sam just watched them go back and forth for about ten minutes before she finally shot at the 'fake Cten'. Tak just turned into a cheetah and ran away.

"Tak just got away!" Cten yelled, running after Tak on her spiderlegs. "GET BACK HERE!" She screamed with Sam right behind her.

"MAKE ME!" Tak turned around to yell, wasn't paying attention and ran straight into a wall. Sam shot at Cten and Tak with a huge grin on her face as Tak was hit square in the forehead with both paintballs.

"Dammit..." Tak muttered under her breath as Cten jumped over the wall with her spiderlegs. Cten shot a paintball at Sam and used her telekenesis to make it chase her. It then hit Sam in the back of the head.

"Ow..."

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Zena cried over the intercom. "But...is it okay if Zim and Farggo saw you use your Marked powers?" she asked.

"MARKED!?!?!?!?!" Zim yelled in the background of the intercom.

"Oh shit..." Cten said.

"ZENA!!!!" Sam screamed.

"I think we better get off the massive before word spreads..." Tak suggested.

"Take my hands and I can teleport us." Cten said as Tak and Sam grabbed her hands. Cten then teleported them back to Earth.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey," Sam asked, "will Zena get in trouble for hiding us...?" Sam sat down on the grass in front of the rubble of their old house.

"Probably..." Cten said softly, lowering her head.

"What will happen?" Sam asked worriedly.

"They might kill her..." Tak sighed.

"That's why I'm going back for her." Cten said strongly as she teleported away, back to the Massive.

"We should go with her!" Sam suggested happily to Tak.

"There's no way to get there now." Tak said.  
"Maybe I can talk to something to get us there!" Sam squealed with delight.

"Like what?" Tak asked. "There aren't any space ships for miles, unless Dib had any."

"Um..." Sam thought for a second. "Stairs?"

"Uh, no..."  
"WAIT! Dib had your old space ship!!!" Sam yelled.

"Bud he never got it working...did he?" Tak asked curiosly.

"Gaz did..." Sam said as if to point out that Dib failed at yet another thing.

"Well congrats to her," Tak said sarcastically, "let's go ask her if we can borrow it."

"OKAY!" Sam squealed.

Sam knocked on the door to the Membrane house. No sooner than the first knock echoed through the house, the creepy young gothic girl opened the door, the permanent scowl on her face still as creepy as ever.

"What do you want?" Gaz growled.

"Do you know where Dib kept my old ship?" Tak asked, trying to be kind.

"Yeah..." Gaz answered, playing her game without even looking at the screen.

"...Can I have it back?" Tak asked.

"Why do you want it?" although, Gaz really didn't care.

"It's a long story." Sam said, looking at Gaz's game.

Gaz pulled her game away from Sam's stare. "I don't have time for this! Just take it and go! I'm going to get the GS4!" And with that she stomped off.

"YAY!" Sam squealed, then she called the ship. "COME OUT HERE, SHIP!"

Tak screamed as the ship busted through the garage wall and landed right in front of her. "..........That works........." Tak said, opening her eyes to see the ship right in her face.

"Come on!" Sam screamed as she grabbed Tak's arm and pulled her into the ship. "Take us to Cten!" Sam ordered the ship as it took off.

Zena sat in fetal position in the cell, staring at the floor. "Oh well, it was for Cten, Sam, and Tak..." Zena sighed.

Cten teleported silently into the cell. "Hi Zena." She whispered quietly.

"Huh? Cten!" She smiled.

"You sound surprised to see me," Cten smirked, "did you think I'd leave you behind?"

"Well..." Zena thought for a second, then Cten grabbed her hand and teleported them back to Earth, in front of the house. "Okay, where are they?"

Tak's ship suddenly turned around and headed back for Earth.

"Cten must be back on Earth!" Sam squealed, and watched as Tak was thrown across the ship. "Someone wasn't wearing her seeeaaaatbeeeelllt!"

Tak just sighed as the red liquid dripped into her face. "Great..."

"Let's go faster!" Sam screeched. "GO FASTER!" The ship went light speed as Tak was thrown to the back of the ship and knocked out.

Cten looked up just in time to see the ship land two centimeters away from her face. She screamed.

"Wow, Sam, that was close." Zena said.

Sam jumped out dragging Tak by the wrist. "That was fun! It was a little too much for Tak though..."

Tak sighed. "Ya think?"

"ZENA! You're alive!" Sam squealed and hugged her.

"SAM!" Zena squealed as she hugged back.

"You're alive too, Cten!" Sam squealed and hugged Cten.

"Duh, I'm alive!" Cten yelled as she tried to push Sam off.

"I think Tak is alive..." Sam said, unsure.

"Yes..." Tak said weakly. Sam just squealed and hugged Sam as tight as possible.

"Where do we go now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I guess we live on Earth for the rest of eternity?" Cten suggested.

"Eh," Tak sighed, "sounds good to me." She then turned into a purple kitten and curled up on Sam's boot to sleep.

"YAY!" Sam squealed, "ILOVEEARTH!" She said, blurring it into one word.

"Aww, Tak you look so cute!" Zena squealed as Tak purred.

"A KITTY!" Sam squaled, jumping up and kicking Tak into the street.

Tak jumped up and screamed as a car came. She turned into a squirrel, but she couldn't decide wich way to run so she just did zig-zags in the middle of the street. (Dont you hate when squirrels to that?) Then the honk of the car horn scared her and she ran onto the sidewalk. She turned around to see a rabid rottweiler right behind her.

"IT LIVED!" Sam squealed.

"I wouldn't cheer just yet." Cten corrected as Zena gasped.

Tak ran back to the others and turned back into an Irken, breathing hard. "I-I..." She passed out.

"Well...that sure was interesting..." Zena said.

"Did it live?" Sam asked.

"Yes..." Tak said weakly.

"YAY!" Sam squealed then hugged Tak, choking her. "Can we keep it, Cten!?"

"YOU BETTER KEEP ME!" Tak screamed.

"We have to go fidn a place to live. Since there is only four of us, Don may let us stay with her."

"YAY!" Sam squealed, threw Tak into the air, and almost caught her.

Tak landed hard on the ground with a loud thud. "Please! Let's go before she kills me!" Tak turned into a cat-like thing that looked similar to Mimi and hid behind Zena, hissing at Sam.

"Awww, it likes you, Zena!" Sam squealed.

"I guess so." Zena said, picking up Tak and petting her.

"Let's go to Don's house, I know where it is." Ctne said and started walking with Zena and Sam following.

Don sat on the couch watching TV and eating chips. She looked up when the doorbell rang. "Melissa, you get it. If it's those stupid Girly Scouts then I'm gonna steal all their cookies and pour hot sauce in their eyes!"

"Okay." Melissa said quietly as she opened the door. "Cten!"

"Hi Mel!" Cten said happily.

"Hi!" Melissa smiled and hugged Cten back.

"Hey, Mel, can we live with for about...eternity?" Cten asked.

"You'll have to ask Don." Melissa answered.

"Ugh, fine! They can stay!" Don said, wanting to be left alone.

"Fine," Linux was on the couch next to Don, his laptop on the table next to him, "just don't touch my computer!" Sam poked it. "I SAID NO TOUCHING!" Sam just stuck her tounge out.

"Sam, down." Cten ordered. Sam disobeyed and poked the computer again. "SAM!" Cten screamed.

"Okay, okay, gosh!" Sam sighed and stood beside Cten.

"We have two guest rooms, so you will have to pair up and two stay in one and two stay in the other." Melissa explained.

"I call Zena as my roommate!" Cten squealed.

"I choose my kitty!" Sam screamed, hugging Tak.

"Dammit!" Tak cursed.

"Stupid aliens..." Don muttered then continued to watch TV.

"Well," Cten said, "it's late. I'm going to bed." She then walked off to her room.

"Me too," Zena agreed and walked off with Cten.

"WHEE!" Sam screamed then dragged Tak off to their room.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry but I made a mistake about chapters 7 and 8 so if could just reread those then I would really appreciate it. Also, I'm now writing using WordPad so that doesn't have spell check (that I know of) so there may be quite a few typos, but I'll try to work on that._

_Tak's P.O.V._

I sat up, sweating and breathing hard. I looked over at Sam who was hogging the covers on the other side of the bed. I looked around, it was dark. The digital clock said 1:36. "It was...just a dream..." I whispered to myself. A twig snapped outside the window, I looked out it and thought I saw a shadow move. "I'm...just being paranoid...unless..." I opened the window to get a better look, to see if my suspicions were true, when something grabbed my hand and pulled me out. I tumbled out into a rose bush and screamed in pain, but was silenced by a hand over my mouth.

"Shut the hell up!" The voice whispered loudly. "Do you want to wake up the whole planet!?"

I just stopped screaming and gently pryed the hand away from my mouth. "Z-Zim?"

"Yes. Now, I'll let you live if you bring Char back to life." Zim said, his voice as cold as the concrete on the dark sidewalk.

"But...by doing that, you'll bring her extreme pain. Almost unbearable..." I tried to persuade him not to.

"I don't care, I need her back." He grabbed my hand and pulled me off to who knows where.

He pushed me forward as I stumbled to my knees. I found myself staring at a lifeless body, sewn together. I placed my hands on her stomach, she seemed to be filled with stuffing...? I just shrugged, if it was once alive, which I'm pretty sure it was, then I can bring it back. I closed my eyes and thought of the gift of life, and my hands glowed, giving some of my life to her. She then started to glow and I removed my hands as the light blinded me.

--

_Normal P.O.V._

Char let out an ear pearcing scream as Zim and Tak held their antennaes. Tak quickly covered Char's mouth just to have two long sharp objects pierce through them.

"Ow!" Tak screamed.

"Don't touch me." Char said in her raspy, hoarse voice. Zim ran up and hugged Char. "What did I just say? Does nobody listen to me!?" Char tried to push Zim off, but failed.

"Char! I'm so glad you're back!" Zim cried.

"Back? Back from where?" Char asked.

"You were dead for quite some time." Tak explained.

"Okay, now everyone shut up. I have a headache that's KILLING ME!" She screamed before laying back down on the ground holding her head.

They sat there in silence for the rest of the night.

--

Cten opened her eyes, no one was in the room. _They must all be up already. _She thought to herself. She got up and walked into the living room to see the last two people she'd ever expect to see. Char and Zim. She just froze. Her thoughts raced as did her heart. Mostly in fear that Zim or Char would kill her. Sam walked in the front door. "The house is fixed!" She squealed happily.

"Wait, what?" Cten asked. "How?"

"I fixed it!" Sam squealed, doing a dramatically proud pose.

"Interesting..." Cten sighed. "I guess we better go." Cten said.

"Yeah...I haven't seen Tak all day. Where is she?" Zena asked worriedly.

"She said she'd be out for a while." Char explained, her fangs showing as she talked. Cten also noticed the fact that she had one yellow Vortain-like eye and another red eye. It wasn't blood red like what she remembered, it was more like bright red. "Are you staring at my eyes? Yeah, the yellow one's Nemo's and the red one's Tek's. Zim couldn't find my eyes for some reason." She said, glaring at Zim.

"Uh...not my fault..." Zim said nervously.

"Well, I think we should be going now." Cten said as she walked out the door, followed by the others. They walked up to the house to find it surprisingly much better than when they left. It looked just like a normal apartment, identical to the one's beside it. Sam smiled.

"I put enough rooms for two people per room, except for two extra large rooms which are for the SIR units and the Smeets." Sam grinned and ran inside where it was exactly like an apartment, except there were two names on each door, except for three doors. One of those three said "Smeets" on a sign on the front, the next said "SIR units" and the final door said "Sam". "I decided that no one wanted to stay with me, so more room for me!" Sam squealed before running into her room.

"Let me get this straight..." Zim said quietly, "...Sam built this?"

"Yeah, why?" Cten asked, but before Zim could answer it, he ran out of the house screaming.

"That was...odd..." Zena said.

"Meh, he's Zim. For all we know, he could be retarded." Char said flatly before walking into the room she shared with Zim.

Cten started to walk to her room before she stopped dead in her tracks, looking up at the two names on her door. The purple name said "Cten" but the blue name is one she hadn't seen since she was four...since her mother died...since her sister went insane...She just stood there, frozen in time, staring at the name...the name was "Sprint".

Zena walked over to Cten. "Cten, are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"...No...No, I'm not alright." Cten replied. She ran over to Sam's room and knocked on the door so hard that everyone thought that it was gonna break.

"What!?" Sam asked annoyed when she oppened the door.

"Why is that name on my door?" Cten asked, her voice rushed with fear.

"Well, the name 'Cten' is kinda your name." Sam said sarcastically.

"NOT MY NAME! 'Sprint'! Why is that name on my door!?" Cten asked, even more rushed.

"Well, this other Irken said she wanted to pay her sister a visit, and she left then, and so...You're room mates with your sister! Isn't that gre-" She was cut off by Cten screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What's the matter sis? You the one going insane now?" An Irken said sarcastically behind Cten. Cten turned around in horror to find who said that. It was an Irken who looked almost just like her except the deep blue eyes, and her outfit. What she wore was a blue dress with what looked like silver armor over her chest and a silver belt, she also wore black shoulder pads and from her elbows down, her sleeves were black. She also had blue gloves, black tights, and black combat boots. Her mouth was covered by a black and blue mask that seemed to connect to her dress under the top of the armor. Though the mask did little to hide the icyness in her voice.

Cten just backed away slowly till she was against the wall. "No..."

"Yes." Sprint replied sarcastically. "What, aren't you happy to see your sister?"

"NO!" Cten screamed back. "You wanna know why?"

"Not really, but go on." Sprint sighed out of boredom.

Cten just screamed out of frustration and ran to her room.

"What's up with her?" Sprint asked sarcastically.


	11. Chapter 11

_Oh, I think I forgot to mention this, but Sprint and Spaz (Spaz is coming in this chapter) both belong to my good buddeh supersonicgirl :D_

A large Voot Cruiser landed outside the new home base, with the Smeets, SIR units, and another Irken.

"DON'T CALL ME TREKKIE!" Trek screamed as she hopped out of the Voot, followed by another SIR unit. That SIR unit was gray with yellow eyes, but his eyes still had a blue-ish tint to them, as if there was a water-proof lense over them. He also had the Japanese symbol for 'ice' on his head.

"Sheesh, cool it, Trekkie. Don't short a circut." the SIR unit said calmly in his low voice as Trek just growled at him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Trek screamed as Kiki and Kiwi quickly jumped out of the Voot and held her back.

"Trek, calm down!" Kiki squealed as her hands were slipping.

"DAMMIT TREK!" Kiwi screamed and smacked Trek upside the head.

Trek just pushed them both off as she just stood there pouting.

"Nice to see you're finally back, Spaz." Sprint said, then added sarcastically, "Seems like you found yourself a girl friend."

At this comment Trek blushed as hard as ever as Kiki giggled and Kiwi smirked.

"Whatever." Spaz said before walking into the SIR unit's room.

"Somebody's got a cruuuuuuuuush!" Kiki sang to Trek.

"Trek and Spaz sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-OW!" Kiwi was cut off as she was punched in the face.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM! I never will!" Trek screamed before running outiside crying.

"TREK WAS CRYIN'!" Gir squealed as he ran inside.

"Kiwi, I think you might have taken that a little too far..." Kiki said quietly.

"You helped..." Kiwi said, making sure that Kiki shared the blame.

"Can't you robots ever shut up?" Ali asked, hopping out of the Voot followed by the other Smeets.

Mae held her sister's hand as Tae pushed Ali out of the way as they walked to the Smeet's room. Ali fell flat on her face, then she got up and chased after Tae. Jude just sighed, embarassed to even know them and Kat just shook her head and walked in. Suddenly Mimi shot through the top of the Voot, leaving a large hole. She then flew inside. Then out came an Irken with light blue eyes, orange hair with antennae sticking out of it. She had on a ragged dirty tube top and skirt and she was covered in scars, her face her arms her stomach her legs, she even had the Irken symbol burned into her stomach. She looked like she had been through hell and back. She slowly hopped out of the Voot and walked inside.

"Hi!" Zena greeted.

"Hi..." the Irken seemed to be scared.

"I'm Zena." Zena smiled.

"Me...Ame..." She smiled.

--

It was late at night and everyone was in their rooms. Tak and Zena were in their room, Sam and Ame were in their room, Cten had fallen asleep in her room before Sprint had come back.

--

_We were four...I tried to talk her out of it...I tried to make her stop...She did it purposely, even though she acted innocent._

_Sprint had the match in her hand, she had it lit, she was staring straight at it. She motioned for me to come closer, and I did. I thought she just wanted me to get a better look at it, but I was wrong. She shoved the match to my neck and I screamed, it burned. She suddenly dropped that one and grabbed all of the matches out of the pack, just as Mommy had just ran in. Sprint struck all of them, throwing them across the room. The entire room went up in flames. I hugged onto Mommy as Sprint just laughed insanely._

_"Mommy, I'm scared..." I whispered as Sprint just ran through a wall of flames. I could hear her insane laugh grow, knowing she was enjoying the pain. "What's wrong with her?" I wimpered, still scared. I looked up to see Mom's expression growing weak as she coughed hoarsly. I started to cough too. It hurt to breathe, every pulse burned as I felt the burn mark on my neck. I looked up to see Farggo come in from one of the other rooms, he ran to us through the only way between the flames, barely missing it and not getting burned. __"Cten," Mommy said, trying to stay cam,, "you have to get out of here. Go find Daddy and don't let the bright hot fire burn you." She explained. forced herself to let me out of her protection, trusting that she had made the right descision. I looked over to Farggo, who was a few feet away, "Go make sure that Cten makes it to Purple alive," she ordered softly, before choking on the smothering smoke. Farggo nodded, trying to stay brave, but true fear peirced his eyes. He swiftly picked me up and ran, ran for his life, ran for mine, but stopped to look back at my now barely concious Mom. The last thing he saw was a wall of fire around her before he forced himself to run farther, then was blocked by a wall of fire himself. He paniced, holding the princess tighter. "F-Fawggo...i-it hurts to breathe..." I choked, then coughed hoarsley. "It's okay, Princess, I was given an order to keep you safe, and I __will__ follow it." he said, bravely before jumping into the flames._

--

Cten sat up suddenly and screamed. She was breathing hard, the scar on her neck throbbing with pain just as it did that day. She was sweating and crying..._Okay, I need to calm down._ She thought to herself. She looked over to Sprint, who was asleep on her own bed. Cten sighed and sat up. She got a scorched picture of her and her mother out. Her mother had written something on it too.

_You always have & always will be my little girl and I will always love you, my little princess Cten,  
Love, Mommy._

Cten bit her bottom lip to keep the tears from coming. _It was no use._ She thought as she just buried her face into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zena gently shook Cten awake.  
"Huh?" Cten asked, still half asleep.  
"Cten...I have some...bad news..." Her voice was sad, which was very unusual for Zena. This had to be serious.  
"What happened!?" Cten asked, now at full alert.  
"It's about Tallest Purple...I think that Tallest Red should tell you..." Zena sighed as she lowered her head. "He's on the transmission in the living room upstairs..."  
Cten jumped up and ran up the stairs, practically tripping, but catching herself and running even faster. She ran into the living room to see the image of Tallest Red on the TV. "Uncle Red, what happened!?" She asked worriedly, seeing more sadness in his eyes than she ever thought possible.  
"It's your father...someone came into the massive last night and shot him...he...he's probably not gonna make it..." Red explained.  
Cten froze, that's all she could to, freeze.  
"Cten..." Zim whispered from behind, inching slowly forward to comfort his sister.  
"Where's Sprint?" Cten asked firmly, not moving.  
"Sprint? Why?" Zim asked in confusion.  
"I need to know where Sprint is!" Cten turned around and screamed.  
"No one's seen her since last night..." Zena replied quietly as she walked up the stairs.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Cten screamed in anger before collapsing on her knees crying.  
Everyone just watched Cten as she cried, then suddenly teleported away.

Cten appeared on the massive, sitting on her knees in front of Tallest Red. "Where's Daddy?" She demanded firmly as she stood up.  
"Follow me..." Red replied leading her to the medical hall. He opened the door to one of the rooms and let her in. Lying on a bed, unconscious, was Tallest Purple. His chest covered in bandages as he was hooked up to some machines that kept him alive. Cten walked over to him slowly and got down on her knees, grabbing her father's hand.  
"Please, Daddy..." She pleaded, "Please, you're all that I have!" She started to cry, she cried for about an hour before she heard another voice behind her.  
"Aw, poor Daddy. It's kind of pitiful to see him like this."  
Cten turned around. "You did this, didn't you?"  
"Why would I? He's our Daddy, I would never hurt Daddy!" She replied with obviously fake innocence.  
"You did this..." Cten said, her voice low with anger.  
"Your proof?" Sprint smirked.  
"First Mommy and now Daddy...but why?" Cten asked.  
"I have to get them all out of the way so that I could be Tallest sooner." Sprint smirked.  
"Invader Skoodge will be Tallest before you do if I have anything to say about it!" Cten screamed in anger.  
"Too bad you don't." Sprint said, pulling out a knife. Cten turned invisible.  
"I don't want to fight you, Sprint." Cten said, sneaking up behind Sprint.  
"Well I do!" Sprint said, turning around and stabbing the air. Cten just sighed and teleported back to the home base, to sit in her room and cry.

An hour later, Zena knocked on Cten's door.  
"What?" Cten sobbed.  
Zena opened the door and peeked her head in, "There's more bad news..."  
"He's dead, isn't he?"  
Zena sighed and nodded her head. She watched as Cten just fell face first into her pillow, crying as hard as she could. She really loved her father...and now he's gone... Zena thought, watching Cten helplessly as she continued to cry. Zena just closed the door and walked back to her room.

Cten gasped as she felt the pain of a cold sharp knife in her back.  
"Good bye, sis..." Sprint hissed behind her before her vision went black.  
Sprint laughed the same laugh she had after she had killed their mother as she jumped out the window, running away to who knows where.

Zena walked into the room. "Cten?" Then she saw Cten unconscious.  
Sam jumped out from behind her. "CTEN IS SLEEPING!" She shrieked.  
"No Sam, she has blood on her back!" Zena pointed out, running over to Cten.  
"Oh...So she's dead?" Sam asked, following Zena.  
"No! Well...I hope not..." Zena replied worriedly. Sam poked Cten to see if she was alive. Cten slowly opened her eyes and weakly groaned from pain.  
"Cten! You're alive!" Zena shrieked with joy.  
"Darn, I thought I poked a dead body..." Sam sighed as Cten whimpered weakly.  
"What happened?" Zena asked Cten.  
"S-Sprint..." Cten answered weakly.  
"She tried to kill you?" Zena asked, trying to get the story straight.  
"Y-Yes..." Cten whispered.  
"I thought she was your sister..." Sam said quietly.  
"She...she is..." Cten sighed.  
"Then why did she try to kill you?" Sam asked.  
"L-Long...story..." Cten replied weakly as Zena sat on the bed next to Cten.  
"Story time!?" Sam asked excitedly.  
"No, Sam. Cten needs to be checked out." Zena warned.  
"Oh...story time later?" Sam asked, less excited.  
"Y-Yes, Sam...l-later..." Cten sighed weakly.  
"Okay!" Sam squealed.  
"Can you walk, Cten?" Zena asked, concerned.  
"I-I don't...know..." Cten replied, in terrible pain.  
"If she can't I wanna carry her!" Sam screamed.  
"Uh, that might be a bad idea..." Zena replied.  
"Why?" Sam asked, wondering if there was something wrong with her.  
"Um...you might accidentally hurt Cten more..." Zena explained.  
"Oh..." Sam said, understanding, "that's true..."  
Sprint, who was clinging to the ceiling, dropped and tried to stab Zena in the neck, but she dodged it, but just barely. Zena grabbed Cten and ran, leaving Sam in there to fight Sprint.

Sprint went at Sam with a knife, but then Sam dodged it and jumped on Sprint's back. "WHEEEEEEEEE!" She squealed, pulling on Sprint's antennae.  
"Agh! Get off me, you retarded excuse for an Irken!" Sprint squealed, trying to get Sam off.  
"Yeah," Sam pulled her antennae harder, "YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!" She used her antennae to control her; like that mouse did in Ratatouille, causing Sprint to walk into a wall. "SAY YOU'RE A WEEEIIIIINER!" Sam squealed, making Sprint run into the wall again.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Sprint screamed, trying to get Sam off.

"Glad I'm not in there..." Zena said to herself, hearing the smashing noises coming from the room. She looked back down at Cten, who was now unconscious again. "We gotta get you to Zim." She walked over to Zim's room and banged on the door.  
Zim opened it, but just barely, as if he was hiding something in his room. "What do you want?"  
"Cten. She was stabbed by Sprint." Zena looked back down at Cten.  
"Well...go tell...uh...someone else! I'm busy!" Zim said and quickly tried to close the door, but Zena blocked it with her boot and kicked it open to see Tak sitting on his bed.  
"Zim...why were you hiding Tak in your room?" Zena asked quietly.  
"Uh...NO REASON! NOW GET OUT!" Zim screeched.  
Just then, Char walked in, "Yeah, what is she doing in here, huh!?"  
Tak just kept her mouth shut, leaving all the talking to Zim.  
"She's uh...she..." Zim thought for a second, but no light bulb went on in his head. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, the light bulb burned out a while ago.  
"Zim," Zena squealed, "were you cheating on Char?" Zim remained silent, as did Tak and Char.  
Char just stood there, silent, giving Zim the death glare.  
"This isn't...gonna end well..." Zena said slowly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"ZIM! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, YA KNOW THAT!?" Char screamed, suddenly.  
"Um...yes?" Zim said unsure of what to say.  
"Char, calm down..." Zena said sheepishly.  
"WHY SHOULD I!?" Char screamed back.  
"Because...you should..." Zena really didn't know the reason, it just scared her when Char is mad.  
"AGH!" Char screamed, "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGIAN, ZIM!" She ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her.  
"What happened to Cten?" Zim asked, trying to change the subject even when it did no good.  
"Sprint stabbed her..." Zena said.  
"Well, we better fix that!" Zim said, as he looked through his closet and got out a roll of bandages.

Sam and Sprint were still in the room, "fighting". They both got tired so they're sitting on the bed, Sam poking Sprint.  
"Stop poking me." Sprint said, annoyed.  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
"BECAUSE IT'S ANNOYING!" Sprint screamed.  
"Eggzactly!" Sam squealed, sticking out her tongue.  
"I hate you..." Sprint said, "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"  
"I love you too!" Sam squealed.  
"Retard..." Sprint muttered under her breath.  
"But that's what makes us all the same!" Sam explained, "Everyone has to find their inner retard!"  
"Yeah...about that...I KILL TARDS!" Sprint screamed, and grabbing her knife and stabbing at Sam repeatedly. Sam just dodged and poked Sprint in the side. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Sprint screamed, repeatedly stabbing at Sam, Sam dodging most of them until she finally got stabbed in the arm.  
"Ow..."  
"That's all you say? 'Ow'? Where's the screaming in pain? Where's the crying? Where's the suffering!?" Sprint screeched in rage.  
"I've been through a lot..." Sam explained.  
"Like what?" Sprint asked, now surprisingly calm.  
"Just...a lot..." Sam said, not wanting to explain it.  
"Meh, we've all been through a lot." Sprint agreed.  
"Yes, we have..." Sam nodded.  
"Cten and I have only one living family member...unfortunately that's each other." Sprint said flatly. "There's also my boyfriend, Hunter! We used to torture Irkens for fun! It was awesome!" Sprint squealed, getting excited just from thinking about the blood and screams.  
"Hunter...? That's...my brother..." Sam said sadly.  
Just then an Irken who was about a foot taller than Sam, with dark green eyes, and a green Irken Soldiers uniform on walked into the room, causing Sam to freeze.  
"Br-Brother...?" Sam asked, making sure she could believe her own eyes.  
"HI HUNTER!" Sprint squealed, waving happily.  
"Hi Sprint, any good killing lately?" Hunter asked.  
"Well...I stabbed my sister...and I kicked a puppy!" Sprint announced happily.  
"Just what I was hoping you'd say." Hunter replied proudly, walking over to her.  
"Brother...what...what are you doing here!?" Sam asked in surprise.  
"What, I'm not allowed to see how my sister and girlfriend are dong?" Hunter asked sarcastically.  
"No...It's just...that...I haven't seen you in a long time! I actually missed you!" Sam cried, jumping up and hugging Hunter.  
"Woah, someone's got way too big of a heart." Sprint commented.  
"See, Sam? I told you you would." He replied, putting his arm around her.  
"Yes..." Sam replied, "Yes you did!"  
"You shouldn't have come here, you should've stayed and helped me." Hunter scolded. "You would've met Sprint earlier too."  
"No!" Sam stopped hugging her brother and ran to the other side of the room. "I would never help you and your evil ways!"  
"Why not?" Sprint asked. "It's fun!"  
"It's...horrible..." Sam said quietly.  
"Sam," Hunter said firmly, "I told you you'd get used to it."  
"Damn, Sam, you're weak!" Sprint screeched. "If you can't even stand to torture and kill a few people then you've got to be weak!"  
"That is Sam's weakness," Hunter explained to Sprint, "if only she would let it go and be good at torture like you and me."  
Sprint laughed evilly. "Maybe we should torture her so that she can see how easy it is!"  
"Maybe." Hunter smirked.  
Sam just ran out of the room, crying.  
"Aww, the baby ran away!" Sprint joked and laughed as Hunter did too.

Sam ran into Zim's room to see no one in there except Cten, who was lying on Zim's bed, her wound covered in bandages.  
"Cten!" Sam ran into the room. "Cten, please wake up!" She sat on her knees beside the bed as Cten slowly woke up, though she was still weak. "The brother I never told you about is here!" Sam explained.  
"What...?" Cten asked confused.  
"He and Sprint are..." Sam cried harder, "They're torture buddies! He's...a slave driver! He tortures and kills innocent Irkens and others! He wanted me to help, but I didn't want to! But he's back and he's gonna torture me to make me think that it's easy!"  
"That's...horrible..." Cten said.  
"I know..." Sam replied.  
"So why is he here?" Cten asked.  
Sam thought for a second. "I...don't know..."

Hunter walked into Sam and Ame's room. "There you are." He smirked as Ame screamed. "Thank you, Sprint, for telling me where she was." Ame tried to hide under the bed.  
"Hunter, what are you doing!?" Sam screeched as she walked into the room.  
"Shut it, Chicky!" Sprint yelled at Sam. "This isn't your business!"  
Hunter reached under the bed and dragged out Ame, holding her into the air. "You know the punishment for the ones who escape!"  
"Can I eat her arm!?" Sprint asked excitedly.  
"You can have any arm or leg you want." Hunter replied evilly. Sprint laughed evilly as Ame screamed.  
"What!? Ame!? No! You can't do that!" Sam screamed. "Hunter, stop!"  
"Why, Sam?" Hunter asked.  
"Because it's wrong! I'm not going to let you do that to a person!"  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Hunter asked, "You wouldn't kill me, I know that for sure!"  
"No...I won't..." Sam said, tearing up. She pulled out a laser and shot Hunter in the arm, causing him to drop Ame. "But I can injure you! Ame, Run!"

Ame obeyed and ran, only to be chased by Sprint. "GET BACK HERE, BITCH!" Sprint screamed. Ame just ran faster, but she was no match for Sprint's super speed. Sprint was also a Marked, her Mark is on her upper chest, and her powers are super speed and acid spit.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Hunter asked Sam.  
"This!" Sam replied, pushing a pressure point causing Hunter to pass out. She ran out of the room and locked him in it hen chased after Sprint.

Sprint saw Sam coming. "Great, another thing to tear limb by limb." Sprint said, then stuck Ame in a nearby tree and prepared to fight.  
Sam stopped about ten feet away from Sprint. "Hunter is in the room passed out." She reported as she also prepared to fight.  
"Good for him," Sprint replied sarcastically, "I can always go back later and save his ass."  
"Yes you can!" Sam said, "If you can make it!"  
"You think you stand a chance against me, Chicky?" Sprint asked.  
"...No...Not really...but I can try!" She said, getting her confidence back.  
"Pfft! Whatever!" Sprint yelled then tackled Sam, using her super speed to make the hit harder. "Not so tough now, are ya, Chicky?"  
"Well...I could use my Marked powers to kill you right now...but I'm not the kind of person to kill someone I know..." Sam answered.  
"Aww, too bad." Sprint said sarcastically. "Now this may sting...A LOT!" She screeched before spitting acid at Sam. Sam screamed as the acid burned through her face. She wiped off all that she could and wiped it back on Sprint, who just ignored it and kept spitting. Sam then suddenly pushed Sprint off and shoot her laser gun. Sprint dodged it and pushed Sam to the ground, putting her foot on top of her to make sure she stayed down. Sprint then pulled out her laser and aimed it at Sam's head.  
"Okay, fine...just...just kill me! Just get it over with!" Sam cried.  
"Gladly!" Sprint said, shooting Sam in the head. She laughed evilly as Ame screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Well...that was boring...not enough blood..." Sprint said then she pulled off Sam's arm and threw it across the street, watching the blood leak out. "Meh, good enough." She then ran up the tree and grabbed Ame by the antennae. "Now, let's go get Hunter so we can get off this place." She then used her speed power to run to the house, dragging Ame by her antennae, and walked into the room with Hunter, who was now awake. "I killed Chicky." Sprint reported.  
"Good." Hunter smiled, then he yelled "Maz! Come!"  
Just seconds later a small black SIR unit with orange eyes walked in and saluted. "Yes master!"  
"We're leaving this planet." Hunter announced.  
"Finally..." Sprint sighed.  
Then Spaz walked in. "I'm back."  
"Where have you been?" Sprint asked Spaz.  
"You said to keep the SIR units busy, that's what I've been doing." Spaz replied.  
"Oh yeah...Nice work, I guess." Sprint said, not really impressed.  
"Are we taking Sam with us?" Maz asked.  
"No, Maz. Sam is dead." Hunter said.  
"I knew that would happen." Spaz said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, I should've figured it too," Maz agreed, "Sorry for questioning you, Master."  
"Yes." Hunter replied.  
"So what now, Mistress?" Spaz asked Sprint.  
"Can we get something to eat? I wanna eat that weak looking Irken!" Sprint squealed.  
"Which one?" Spaz answered flatly.  
"I think her name is Zera or something." Sprint replied.  
"Zena..." Spaz corrected.  
"Whatever, her name's gonna be Lunch soon!" Sprint exclaimed.  
"Do you have to eat Irkens?" Spaz asked, starting to get a bit grossed out.  
"No, I don't have to, I just wanna! They're the best kind of meat!" She screeched, just wanting to taste the Irken blood even more.  
No wonder they locked her up. Spaz thought to himself.  
"Let's go find the Irken." Hunter said to Sprint.  
"Okay!" Sprint screeched.  
"I'm staying outta this..." Spaz said flatly as he walked away. Maz hesitated then followed him.

Spaz turned around to face Maz. "Why are you following me?"  
"I...don't wanna see another blood spill..." Maz answered.  
"Really?" Spaz asked Maz.  
"Yes..." Maz said, looking down.  
Just then Trek walked in the front door, but she froze when she saw Spaz.  
Oh great. Spaz thought to himself.  
Trek was suddenly snapped back into reality when Gir tackled her. "I SAID HELLO TREK!" He screeched.  
"GIR GET OFF ME!" Trek screamed.  
"Trek, be nice!" Kiki yelled.  
"Since when has that ever happened?" Trek asked.  
"Just try!" Kiki yelled. "Its bad enough everyone is dying around here!"  
"I'm scared!" Gir yelled and jumped behind Kiki.  
"Spaz...these SIR units...what's wrong with them?" Maz asked.  
"They're all idiots, that's what." Spaz replied flatly then walked up to Trek and Kiki. "Hey, could you two girls move out of the way?"  
"Why should I?" Trek asked, trying to show off her toughness to Spaz.  
"Because I said..." He replied, his tone still as flat as ever.  
"Shut up, Spaz, you jerk!" Kiki yelled.  
"Make me, Kiki!" Spaz yelled back.  
"I WILL!" Kiki screamed, attacking Spaz.  
Why am I not killing this jerk right now? Trek asked herself.  
Gir then suddenly popped up behind Maz. "HIYA!" Maz just scooted away from Gir, but Gir followed.  
"Do you wanna play with meeeeeeeee!?" Gir asked.  
"N-No thank you..." Maz said, getting a little scared.  
"Aw, do you need a BIG HUG!?" Gir squealed, hugging Maz. "Mmmm...You're squishy..." Maz just stood there, his eye twitching.  
"Can...You let go now?" Maz asked Gir.  
"I SIAD YES!" Gir squealed and let go.  
"Thanks..." Maz sighed as Gir just smiled cutely like he usually does. Maz just ignored Gir and watched Kiki and Spaz fight.  
Trek, however, couldn't stop thinking about Spaz, and she didn't notice anything that was going on around her. She was still deep in thought when she randomly started to blush.  
"Um...you shouldn't be fighting..." Maz said quietly.  
"SHUT UP!" shouted Kiki and Spaz at the same time.  
"I'm-I'm so sorry! I won't say anything again! I promise!" Maz started to freak out, as he always did when he was yelled at. Then Kiki and Spaz punched each other, knocking each other out.  
"HE KILLEDED THE KIKI! WHY, TREK!?" Gir screeched, but Trek just ignored him as she was still thinking and blushing. Gir started to shake Trek. "TREK! WHYYYYYY!?!?!?"  
Trek then snapped back to reality, then screamed "AH! I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT SPAZ!"  
"SOMEONE LIKED THE SPAZ!" Gir squealed.  
"I DO NOT!" Trek screamed, blushing so hard.  
Gir was silent for a second. "...........KIKI IS DEAD!"  
"She's not dead," Trek explained flatly, "she's just knocked out."  
"She's not dead?" Gir asked, doing a sad puppy face.  
"It's like she's sleeping, now go wake her up." Trek ordered.  
"OKAY!" Gir squealed, then jumped on Kiki. "WAKE UP KIKI!" Trek just ignored them all and went back to thinking about Spaz and blushing.  
"Gir..." Kiki said. "Stop..."  
"SHE'S ALIVE!" Gir squealed. "I WANT FISH!"  
"...wha?" Kiki asked, still having a headache.  
"Agh, my head..." Spaz sat up. Maz just looked at them like he was studying them.  
Gir then just burst out laughing. "Stop laughing you idiot..." Spaz said.  
"I'M NOT AN IDIOT! I'M GIR!" Gir squealed.  
Trek was now staring at Spaz, who turned and looked at her. "Why were you staring at me?" He asked.  
Trek just looked away and blushed harder. "No...No reason...!" She lied, blushing even harder.  
Agh, she's so weird... Spaz thought to himself.  
"Don't think you've won this time, Spaz!" Kiki jumped up and yelled.  
"Oh, shut-up." Spaz said.  
"WHAT!?" Kiki screamed.  
"WEEEEEEE! PIGGY!" Gir screeched, running in circles.  
"You heard me, I said shut up." Spaz said, as if Kiki were an idiot.  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Kiki yelled.  
"Whatever." Spaz said and crossed his arms, facing away from Kiki.  
"Whatever." Kiki echoed, turning away from Spaz. Trek had just gone back to thinking about Spaz and blushing.  
"Spaz, do you think they're done with the blood?" Maz asked.  
"How am I supposed to know?" Spaz spat back.  
"I...Don't...know..." Maz said quietly as he looked down at the ground.  
Trek was now staring at Spaz again and blushing even harder, Spaz just rolled his eyes. Gir then grabbed Trek and Spaz and smushed their faces together, causing Trek's face to turn red as Spaz just kept his emotionless face. "KISSY KISSY KISSY!" Gir squealed. Spaz just pulled his face away and walked out of the house, Maz following him closely. Trek just stood there, seemingly frozen.  
Gir just squealed as he ran into the SIR unit's room. Kiki just grabbed Trek's hand and dragged her along with them.


	15. Chapter 15

Zena sat in her room, reading a book and listening to music when suddenly she was tackled and pinned to the ground, acid dripping on her face. She looked up and saw Sprint, her long tongue starting to swirl around in the air. Hunter stood over them, chuckling at how 'cute' Sprint looked. Sprint laughed insanely as she started to lick Zena's face. Zena screamed.

--

Sam jumped up from the street. "I'M ALIVE!" she squealed, even though no one was there to hear her. "I CAN NEVER DIE! Now I can bug Char for ever and ever and ever and ever..." she started to walk toward the house, "...and ever and ever and ever and ever..."

--

Trek sat in the SIR unit's room with all the other SIR units, including a new one, Star. She was Sam's ECU. Star started to giggle insanely, then burst out laughing. "Star," Maz ordered, "calm mode." Then Star went calm.

"What was that?" Trek asked.

"What was what?" Maz asked nervously, obviously hiding something.

"Nevermid." Trek just shook it off.

"OKAY! I'll tell you!" Maz yelled as if Trek had pressured him.

"Ooookaaayyy..." Trek sighed, thinking Maz was completely insane.

"I told Star to go into calm mode! She's an ECU, an Emotion Control Unit! I won't tell you any more!" Maz whined.

"Okay, I don't really care..." Trek sighed.

"OKAY! Fine! Whatever mode Star is in, Sam's in that mode too! I'm Star's controler. I'm a VAU, Voice Activation Unit! You can control her a little I guess...OKAY! You can control her whenever you want!" Maz ran out of the room, everyone else just ignored him.

"Hm..." Trek thought. _Maybe I can mess with her head... _"Star, Hyper mode." Star started to spaz out. "Star, angry mode."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT FOR!?"

"Star, sad mode."

"I'M SOOOOO SORRY I YELLED AT YOU!" Star started to cry.

"Star, calm mode."

Star just sat there. After a few minutes she said to Trek, "Put me in smart mode...I need to show you something."

"Uh...okay...Star, smart mode..."

Star then started to type in some codes on the computer that was in the room and then something popped up on the screen. By now, they were the only two in the room. "Get down!" Star warned, getting down on the ground. Trek just looked at her like she was crazy but was then scanned by the computer.

"What the hell was that!? I don't remember the computer ever doing that!" Trek screamed.

"It scanned you to see if you were in the system. If you're not then it'll shut you down." Star looked at the screen, noticing some info about Trek popped up.

Name: Trek

Model: FEU4657H

Alternate: TIR unit

Mission: To assassinate the Tallest, Princesses, and Prince

Trek just stood there, looking at the screen. "FEU4657H? What does that mean?"

"FEU, Failed Experiment Unit. 4657, you're number. H, you belong to Hunter."

"Wait...I was...made by Hunter...?" Just then, a few more popped up.

Trek: FEU4657H

Star: ECU8993H

Maz: VAU0001H

Kiki: AIRbot

Kiwi: BUI unit

Gir: GIR unit

Mimi: SIR unit

Hari: FAIL unit

Light: SIRU

Dessica: DIR unit

"I know you, Maz, Kiki, Kiwi, Gir, and Mimi...but, who's Hari, Light, and Dessica?" Trek asked.

"Hari is Ame's FAIL unit, it used to belong to Erin until Aiden gave her to Ame."

"Who's Erin and Aiden?"

"Light is Aiden's SIRU. Aiden's a spy and Erin is...I mean was his partner. He loved her but then she died...it's a long story."

"I see..." Trek sighed. "So I was created by Hunter to assassinate the Tallest, Sprint, Zim, and Cten?"

"Yes...but you 'malfunctioned'. So sometimes malfunctions are good things." Star smiled a bit, trying to cheer Trek up.

"Well, at least I'm not a FAIL unit!" Trek said, feeling sorry for whoever Hari was. Trek then got an idea, she now knew where Light and Hari were because when the computer scanned her, it scanned some info into her head. She teleported away then teleported back, with an Irken and two SIR units.

The Irken was tall, almost as tall as Cten, he wore a black t-shirt, a hoodie that was red on the inside and dark gray on the outside. He wore tight black jeans and skater shoes.

One SIR unit was a faded tanish-gray with faded, pale yellow eyes. She was hugging onto the other SIR unit's arm as he just stood there with a bored expression. He was gray with dark blue eyes.

"Where...am I?!" the Irken asked.

"You're on Earth, Aiden." Star said.

Aiden looked at Star then to Trek. "You're...Trek..." he said as if he remembered her.

"How do you know my name!?" Trek asked. "STALKER!"

"You belong to the Princess." Aiden said.

"I repeat...STALKER!"

"I need to see the Princess." Aiden said, urgently.

"She's at the mall. Everyone went on a mall trip but me and Star." Trek said.

"Can you take me to her?" Aiden asked. Trek then teleported Aiden to Cten then she came back.

Aiden got down on one knee and bowed down to Cten. "Hello, Princess." He said.

"Uh...hi...why are you bowing down to me?" She asked as the others just stood there watching them.

"You're the Princess, you should be bowed down to. It's respectful." Aiden said, standing back up.

"You're actually treating me like a Princess?" She asked happily.

"Why wouldn't I? You are the Princess." He kissed her hand. She blushed and giggled.

Aiden then walked over to Char. "You are Charalena, you were taken for experimenting on the Vortain PAK experiment. Where is the Vortain?"

"He's dead..." Char sighed, then scowled again, "Don't call me Charalena, my name is Char."

"No I'm not!" Nemo yelled from behind her. Everyone turned around.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Char screamed.

"I wasn't dead, I WAS NEVER DEAD! You guys BURIED ME ALIVE!" Nemo screeched. Everyone stayed silent.

"So...anyway..." Cten said to break the silence.

"I need to talk to you, Princess...alone." Aiden said as Cten smiled. He took her hand and they walked off.

"I need to talk to you, Princess....alooooone!" Nemo mocked in a childish way.

"You're jelous aren't you?" Char asked casually. Nemo just stood there with a 'wtf' look on his face as if he half didn't understand what she just said and the other half of his mind was just like 'wtf'.

--

Aiden led Cten to the part of the store where they sold beds so that she could sit down. He remained standing.

"Why are you here?" Cten asked.

"Your TIR unit teleported me here."

"Wait...Trek can teleport!?" Cten asked in shock. "How come she never told me!?"

"Yes. I came from Haunteria, the place where Sprint and Hunter have their base. They have your friend Zena. I was about to save her but somebody teleported me away."

"I see..." Cten said to herself, then looked up. "Ame came from Haunteria, do you know her?"

"You mean Er-" he cut himself off, "Oh, Ame? Yes, I know her."

"Wait, what was that first one you said?" Cten asked, curiously.

"Ah...It was nothing Princess..." Aiden said, trying to stay cool.

"No, it wasn't nothing. If it were nothing, you wouldn't have said anything." Cten pointed out.

"Justi gnore it..."Aiden said flatly.

Cten just sighed and closed her eyes. "Erin..." She sighed. Aiden looked at her curiosly. "That's her name?" She asked, looking back to Aiden.

"Who?" Aiden tried to play dumb.

"Okay," Cten tried to talk to him like he was a misbehaving Smeet, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can tell me or I'll just read your mind. Which would you prefer?"

Aiden sighed. "It's been a long time since I've talked about her...She was my partner in spying."

"Well then, get talkin." Cten grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

_Flashback (Aiden's P.O.V.)_

_Erin tripped and landed on the ground. "Crap!" She yelled._

_I smiled down at her. "Nice. Very graceful." I teased. _

_She glared up at me with her pale lavernder eyes. "Shut up, I slipped on a rock!" She tood up and dusted of her black skirt with her hands. She also wore a matching shirt that showed her belly, tights that came up just two inches below her _

_"Was that 'rock' your own foot?" I asked, still climbing up the mountain, leaving her behind._

_"No!" She screamed, running up to me._

_"Sure it wasn't..." I sighed playfully._

_"Whatver." She huffed. "What are we doing now?" She asked me. She never knew the plan, she always asked me. It was only one way out of many how she was dependant on me._

_"We're walking up a mountain to finally assassinate someone," I grinned, "I can't wait." Back then, I was different. Much different._

_"Ugh," She complained, "this is torture!"_

_I rushed ahead of her. "Not really." He suddenly heard Erin let out an ear piercing scream. He called back to her, "Erin? What's wrong?"_

_She was now on the ground, holding her leg. "Something bit me!" She cried._

_I ran by her side. "It's okay!" I said comforting, but then came the news that wasn't so comforting. "You were bit by a snake! That's bad in these mountais!"_

_She started to panic. "What do I do!?"_

_"I don't know...let me try something." I picked up her leg and tried to suck the venom out of it. When I put her leg down, we were both blushing. Erin tried to stand up but she failed and fell back to the ground in pain and screamed again. "Don't get up," I warned, "I'll carry you." I picked her up bridal style and started to walk. She just layed her head on my chest and fell asleep. I then walked up the mountain until I found a ledge. I layed her down on the ledge and fell asleep next to her. While we were asleep, she seemed to cuddle up to me, I just put my arm around her. _

_I was suddenly woken up by Erin screaming in fear. "What's wrong Erin?" _

_"...just a...bad dream..." She was breathing pretty hard, so she obviously wasn't okay._

_"Oh..." I sighed, "are you okay?"_

_"Yeah..." she replied, but obviously wasn't. She then calmed down and started to mutter something in an unknown language._

_"Uh...I'm pretty sure that's not okay..."_

_Erin then snapped out of her trance. "Huh?"_

_"Are you sure that snake didn't make you sick?" I asked, putting my hand on her forehead._

_"I'm fine, why?" She asked as if she didn't remember talking in that language._

_"You were speaking in some weird language..."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently._

_"Uh-huh..." I looked up at her as she went back to talking in the strange language and rocking back and forth. I just gave her the 'okay then...' look._

_"So, what now?" She asked me._

_I looked up the path of the mountain. "We keep climbing."_

_"YAY!" She squealed and jumped up and started to run up the mountain. She tripped on her high heels, so she took off her shoes throwing them off the edge and kept running._

_"Someone's finally getting serious about this!" I laughed then ran after her. She had been goofing off until now. She ran faster, but I easily caught up. She then jumped on my back. I stumbled a bit, but stayed upright._

_"GO FASTER!" She squealed. She was obviously hyper._

_"I won't go my full speed, but I'll go a fourth of it." I smirked, going about the speed of an average car._

_"WHEEEEEEEEE! FASTER!" She squealed again._


	17. Chapter 17

_Flashback Continued_

_I woke up and it was still dark, Erin whimpered in her sleep. Then I noticed how cold it was and with how small Erin was, she had to be freezing to death. So I layed behind her, holding her close to me and keeping her warm, and fell back asleep._

_I was awakened by a scream. "EW! GET OFF ME!" Then Erin jumped up._

_"It was freezing cold last night." I explained, laughing on the inside at how quickly she jumped up._

_"I reapeat, EW!" She squealed._

_"Whatever, lets just keep walking." I grabbed her, put her on my back, and continued up the mountain. We reached the place in about an hour._

_"Shhh, we have to be quiet." I explained as i climbed in through a window, Erin still on my back. I set her down in the rom and peeked out into the hall to see if our victim was anywhere near. Nope, at least not in __this__ hall. "Come on, __quietly__!" I instructed, quietly but firmly. She nodded but just as we were walking out, she knocked over a lamp. Way to go, Erin. A round of applause for you. Just then, our victim, known only as Victim One to us, came out of a room and looked me dead in the eye. "ERIN, RUN!" I yelled, grabbing her by the arm and running down a random hall. I let go of her arm, trusting that she would follow, but she tripped. I turned around to see Victim One grabbing Erin's foot and starting to drag her back, but then he ripped off her tall sock, revealing rings of burn marks along her leg. She screamed in pain, then in rage. She jumped up, pointing her fingers together and stabbing him in the stomach with her bare hand, ripping out an organ or two. She continued to stab him until I grabbed her arm and she passed out. I carried her to a chair, setting her down. My arm, it stinged. I lifted my sleeve to find similar burn marks, but instead of rings, they were swirls of patterns. Then, I couldn't help myself, it was as if I was a different person, I took a knife out of my pocket...and...I slit her throat._

_Flashback End_

"So, that's the story?" Cten asked.

"Yup, unfortunately," Aiden replied.

"Well, you have to go teleport back, I don't care what the risks are, GO GET ZENA!" Cten screamed.

"Well, it's not that simpl-" He was interuppted when Cten slapped him in the face.

"I SAID GO!" She yelled, grabbing his arm and using her telekenesis to teleport them to Hunteria, then she teleported back to Earth, leaving him there alone in Zena's room. It was a large, cold, stone room, no windows and one huge metal door with bars over the window in it. There was a large cage for Zena, she was in it asleep (or passed out, no one could tell), she was suspended by chains holding her arms up so high, her feet were two inches off the ground. Her red dress was severely tattered, she was missing her right antennae, which was most likely eaten by Sprint, and she had cuts and bruises all over her body.

"Hello, Aiden." Said a voice from behind.

"Hunter?" Aiden quickely turned around. Behind him was Sprint, ready to attack, Hunter, with a smug look on his face, Maz, who looked scared, and Spaz, who really couldn't care less.

"No, it's Pinnochio, retard!" Sprint screeched sarcastically.

Aiden pulled out his laser from his pocket, aiming it at Hunter. "Let Zena go." He said firmly, obviously meaning business.

"Aw, but we were just having a little fun with her. Plus, Sprint enjoyed her antennae." Hunter grinned as Sprint laughed evilly.

Aiden ignored them and turned back around and started to use something in his pocket to pick the lock on Zena's cage.

"Oh, sorry, but nothing is ever as easy as it seems." Sprint said, then she ran at him to tackle him. He just punched her in the face, knocking her out cold.

--

Zim walked down the aisles of the store, looking for Char. When he finally found her, of course in the movie section looking at horrors, he walked up to her, but out of her punching range. "Hey, Char?"

"Hey, asshole." She said back, as if it was a casual greeting, yet the bitterness in her voice was clearly present.

"Um, about the Tak thing..."

"Fuck off." She said, clearly trying her best not to throw the DVD at him.

"I'm trying to apologize."

"Well you're doing a horrible job of it!" She screamed at him, throwing the DVD at his head, "NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I SICK KIWI ON YOU!"

Zim just stood his ground, though he regreted it.

"KIWI!" Char screeched, and Kiwi came. "ATTACK!" She screeched, very high pitched. Kiwi obeyed her master for once and started shooting lasers at Zim. One hit Zim in the PAK and it elecricuted it, causing him to fall to the ground unconcious. "Bastard." Char muttered before walking off to go see who was playing Guitar Hero and scare them away so she could play.

--

Aiden had unconcious Zena over one shoulder and an unconcious Sprint over the other. Zena, unvoluntarily, but just at the right time, had teleported back to where Cten was.

"Why the hell do you have Sprint!?" Cten screamed at the exausted Aiden. He set the two unconcious girls on the floor and he collapsed next to them to rest.

"She really didn't want to be with Hunter anymore, so she told him it was over and he knocked her upside the head with a pipe, knocking her out. So then I felt sorry for her and brought her with me. No big."

"'No big'!? NO FUCKING BIG!? SHE'S A PSYCHO KILLER CANNIBLE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Cten yelled, starting to get pissed. Aiden just put his hands behind his head and ignored her.

Sprint slowly sat up. "Ugh, my head..." She looked around. "Okay, where the hell am I?" She demanded.

"You're on Earth, blame Aiden." Cten said bitterly.

"Okay, and why am I here, especially since you're here!" Sprint growled back at her sister.

"Oh, so you have a problem with me!?"

"Yes, yes I do!" Sprint yelled.

"Like what!?"

"Let's see, you're obnoxious, snobby, stuck up, you get everything you want, you're "Daddy's little angel", you think you're better, tougher, smarter, and stronger than me, you're a slut, whore, and a bitch, and-"

"OKAY! I get it, you hate me!" Cten screamed back, but then her voice got soft, "But why? Sisters are supposed to love each other..."

"Yeah, well we're not normal sisters, now are we?"

"But..."

"NO BUTS! I HATE YOUR GUTS, AND I'D EAT THEM TOO IF THEY WEREN'T SNOBBY WHORE GUTS!" Sprint screamed, then stomped away, leaving Cten there. Cten just stood there, shock on her face, a tear down her cheek, then she collapsed on her knees and cried, right there in front of everybody, she cried.


	18. Chapter 18

Cten sat in her room, on her bed, listening to her iPod and writing a poem.

_A bond so tight, no one can break it_

_We hold hands against the world_

_No matter how tough, together they'll take it_

_Nothing can stop them becau_

She stopped writing at the sound of the door opening. She looked up to see her sister there.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you." Sprint said flatly.

"Why did you do it?" Cten asked, seriously.

"I don't know!" Sprint yelled in anger and frustration. "Ugh, you've always been the 'better' of us two. Purple saw you as his little girl while I just stood to the side and watched. I got sick of it, you were the favorite, I was even lower than Farggo!" Sprint ranted on. Cten wanted to stop her, to tell her that she's wrong, to tell her the truth, but she didn't. Finally, Sprint pulled out a gun and handed it to Cten, "You have to kill me before I hurt anyone else. I never wanted to be like this, there was a malfunction in my PAK, it made me want to kill, they kept telling me to kill, they told me I enjoyed it and for a while I beleived them." Sprint looked at the ground, "I've already killed many people, including Mom. You have to shoot me."

Cten looked at the gun, then at Sprint. "I...I can't...I can't do it..." Cten confessed, lowering the gun. Sprint tilted her head down so that she hid the evil grin.

"Come on, you have to, for us." Sprint looked up at her sister, evil grin still on her face.

"Sprint...?" Cten asked, wondering what Sprint was grinning about, then Sprint started to sing.

_Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own_

_If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes_

_'Cause I spent the night dancing_

_I'm drunk I suppose_

_If it looks like I'm laughing_

_I'm really just asking to leave_

_This alone_

_You're in time for the show_

_You're the one that I need_

_I'm the one that you loathe_

_You can watch me corrode_

_Like a beast in repose_

_'Cause I love all the boys_

_And away with the boys in the band_

_I've really been_

_??_

_So why don't you blow me_

_A kiss before she goes_

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_'Cause see I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_Let's burn all the empires_

_??_

_With all of these vampires_

_You can leave all the same_

_Abandon me_

_There's a place in the dark_

_Where the animals go_

_You can take off your skin_

_In the cannible glows_

_To the end lies the beat_

_And the lust it commands_

_Drop the dagger and laugh_

_At the blood on your hands_

_I've really been_

_??_

_So why don't you blow me_

_A kiss before she goes_

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_'Cause see I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_Let's burn all the empires_

_??_

_With all of these vampires_

_You can leave all the same_

_Abandon me_

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_'Cause see I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_Let's burn all the empires_

_??_

_With all of these vampires_

_You can leave all the same_

_Abandon me_

"Sprint, you're my sister...I can't shoot you..." Cten said quietly, tossing the gun to the bed and walking out.

Sprint grinned. "Perfect, just keep being pathetic, Princess, then my plan will work."

--

Later, everyone was gathered in the livingroom for Zim's anouncement. Zim stood on the couch while everyone else crowded around him.

"Okay, uh...I got us into the Skool!" Zim grinned like an idiot. There was a silence, the silence was filled with shock, anger, and hatred. They all dreaded the Skool, but they had to look normal, so everyone just grumbled complaints and went back to whatever they were doing. "Oh, wait, SIRs come here, I need to give you human holosguises." The SIRs groaned and walked back to Zim, each recieving a microchip and placing it inside their CPUs in their head. They turned on their holosguises to see what they looked like.

Gir had shaggy sliver-white hair, sea-green eyes, and a round, childish face. He had a green hoodie, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black Vans.

Kiki had a bright pink ponytail, a white T-shirt with pink sleeves, a pink skirt, white socks that came just below her knees, and pink and white sneakers. She had pale skin, a friendly smile, and twinkling eyes, pink as the color of love.

Trek had shoulder-legnth black hair, a rainbow headband, and sky blue eyes. She wore a thick black T-shirt over a blue longsleeved sweater that was two sizes too big for her. She also wore a purple skirt, rainbow tie-die stockings, and purple dress shoes with wooden soles.

Hari had light brunette hair with blonde highlights, it was straight and went down to the small of her back. She wore a light tan t-shirt under an overall-skirt with dirty, used to be white, sneakers.

Star had shining silver hair with hot pink glittery highlights. She wore a shiny silver tank top, a pink leather miniskirt, glow in the dark stockings, and tall pink rain boots. She also wore one silver glove and one pink glove, though the pink glove was like a sleeve that covered her hand and connected to that side of her tank top, the silver glove only went to her elbow.

Maz had shaggy black hair that was in his face, orange eyes that allowed him night-vision, a black t-shirt with an orange outline of a SIR unit on it, baggy black pants with tons of zipper-pockets and chains.

Light had dirty blonde hair, a gray T-shirt with a skull and cross-bones on it, baggy gray pants that were a size too big for him, no belt, and black converse.

Spaz had bleach blonde hair, a green shirt with the Japanese symbol for 'ice' on it, dark navy blue pants, and black Vans with a bright blue-green stripe on them.

Kiwi had short black hair with maroon and purple streaks in it. She had one maroon eye and one purple eye, she had a beauty mark on her cheek below her left eye, and she had dark maroon lipstick. She also had She wore a black and maroon-purple shirt, the area around her chest was maroon-purple, while the spaghetti straps and the shirt below the maroon-purple was black. The shirt was barely long enough and showed a few centimeters of her stomach, which she had her navel pierced with a black and red bar. She wore a black miniskirt with fishnet tights and high-heel boots with 3 inch heels and they came up above her knees to a point in the front of her upper thigh, just below her skirt.

"Skool starts tomorrow, you guys start kindergarten, enjoy." Zim said smugly, walking away.

"Haha, you look like Dora the Explorer gave you a makeover!" Trek laughed, pointing at Kiki.

"Hey!" Kiki squealed, "I really like my holosguise!"

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gir squealed, running around, "I'M NAKED!" Turns out, the holosguises can do naked.

"GIR GET YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON, NOW!" Trek screamed, but of course, Gir ignored.

"You think your outfit is appropriate for Skool?" Spaz asked Kiwi.

"I don't care." Kiwi spat back, finding a candy cigarrette in the maroon-purple part of her shirt, turns out there's a pocket on the inside. She popped the candy cigarrette in her mouth and acted like it was real.


	19. Chapter 19

Cten mumbled as her alarm clock went off with that obnoxious beeping noise. That was soon followed by a death threat.

"Wake up before I take out my knife and slit your throat, then you'll have plenty of time to sleep." her sister's voice said harshly. Cten groaned and pulled the covers over her head, but then they were ripped off and she was violently thrown to the floor. "Get up, dammit!" Sprint yelled. She was fully dressed with a plain blue t-shirt, black skirt, blue and black striped stockings that came up to her thighs and combat boots that came up just below her knees. Her human holosguise looked just like Cten's except the eyes were blue and her hair was a blue-green color and it was in a messier ponytail than Cten's. Cten sighed and got up off the floor, her wrist throbbing in pain.

"Agh, I think you broke it!" She yelled.

"Do I look like I care?" Sprint asked.

Cten just rolled her eyes and picked out the outfit that was identical to Sprint's, only instead of blue it was purple. That was their new 'uniform', the outfit that they had a ton of copies of. Everyone in the house had to do that, it was just another stupid rule Zim made up for no reason. Cten was busy putting on her makeup, purple eyeshadow with some glitter for around the top of her eye, heavy mascara and eyeliner, and dark purple metallic lipstick. Just like Sprint's, only instead of blue, it's purple.

Nemo knocked on the door and opened it anyway, walking in. He wore baggy greyish-olive green pants, blue-gray T-shirt, and a sleevless denim jacket that was unbuttoned like a vest that was a dark red. "Hey, the bus gets here in ten minutes, so hurry up." Then he left.

Cten sighed and stuck her head out the door and yelled out to Nemo, "DID YOU EVER CONSIDER THAT WE COULD HAVE BEEN CHANGING!?" Nemo just turned around and winked at her, causing her to blush from what she thought (and hoped) was anger.

"Hey, bubble-brain, get over it." Sprint spat, then she grabbed her black and blue backpack, and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Cten just rolled her eyes and went back to fixing her make-up.

--

In the Smeet's room, Mae, Tae, Ali, and Kat were doing eachother's hair. Mae and Tae's hair was black with white highlights. Mae wore gray overall skirt, and a t-shirt that was black on the left side and white on the right. Her tights were black on the right side and white on the left and her shoes were black Mary Janes. Tae wore the same thing, only her shirt was black on the right side and white on the left side, and her tights were black on the left side and white on the right side. Ali's hair was straight and blonde, her eyes sky blue and her skin tan. She wore a magenta off the shoulder top, a denim skirt, and magenta rain boots. Kat's hair was indigo, same color as Tak's, but hers was very long. She had deep violet eyes, her skin was pale, and she had light freckles over her small nose. She wore a V-neck black shirt with an indigo tank top under it, a gray and violet plaid skirt, and leggings that went down to her knees and had small black buttons on the sides, her shoes were black sneakers. Jude stood in the corner quietly, he had black hair that went in his face, a red tank top with a black fishnet long-sleeve shirt under it, black shorts, and black skater shoes, his pale blue eyes watching the girls protectively. He had been told by Zim to make sure the irresponsible girls didn't get in any trouble, and he was taking his job seriously. He had promised not to let them out of his sight, he didn't know why, but this was important to him.

--

"Stop it, Trek! Don't pull my hair!" Kiki sqealed, rubbing her ponytail.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me!" Trek grinned, teleported behind Kiki, gave her ponytail another tug, and teleported back to the cieling. Gir squealed with delight as he watched Kiki's face get red in anger, but Kiki didn't yell, she never yelled.

Spaz let out a chuckle of amusement, causing Trek to blush and fall to the ground, flat on her face, right in front of him, causing her to blush more when she looked up to see him staring down at her.

Gir ran up to Kiwi, grabbing the candy ciggarette out of her mouth, and running away with it, shoving it all in his mouth.

--

Zena sat cross-legged on her bed, brushing her waist-legnth orange hair. She wore a red long sleeve, knee-legnth dress, a gray belt, black converse boots, gray tights, and a pale yellow vest. She then heard a scream from the bathroom, then someone loudly sobbing. Zena jumped up and ran into the bathroom to see Cten crying on the ground.

"Cten! What happened!?" She asked, worried that her friend had been injured.

"I gained 20 pounds in three days!" Cten sobbed. Zena's expression went from worried to a facepalm.

"That's it?" She asked, unimpressed. Cten just nodded. Zena sat next to her friend and put her arm around her. "It's okay, it's normal to gain weight." She smiled, attempting to cheer Cten up, but Cten just ran out of the bathroom and to her room, locking the door.

--

Char rolled her eyes after hearing Zena tell the story of why Cten wouldn't come out of her room. Sprint and Zim were trying to open the door. Char had her messy, floor-length hair in a loose ponytail, she wore black cloth shorts that came down to her knees, a white tank top, and a thin black hoodie that she kept the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, she also wore black converse.

"I WANNA BLOW IT UP!" Ali whined, holding a live ticking bomb in her hands.

"ALI PUT THAT OUT!" Zim yelled at her, but she just attatched it to the door and ran for cover, Zim followed. Sprint just stood there, and when the door blew she was just barely missed by each splinter of wood except for a few that scratched her in the face.

Zim walked into the room and grabbed Cten by the ankles, dragging her off of her bed and into the kitchen.

"YOU'RE SO PATHETIC!" Sprint yelled to her sister, following them. They heard a honk of the Skool bus and they all ran outside.


	20. Chapter 20

First Period: $c!3nc3

Cten sighed as she stood up in front of the class trying to explain to all those idiots what DNA is. "Okay, so, DNA is made up of amino acids...and uh..." Then the bell rang and everyone trampled over her, except for Sprint, who was just walking slowly instead of stampeding like the others.

"Like I said, pathetic. If it was me they ran over, I would have slit their throats in two seconds. Oh, and by the way, your little DNA speech was pathetic. Even hollow-headed, brainless, blonde-on-the-inside Zena would have given a better speech!"

Zena looked up from the class pet, Mr. Scruffles the guinea pig, and gave Sprint a hurt look.

"Oh go shove it where it'll fit!" Sprint yelled, knowing Zena was gonna say something like 'that was mean' or 'you need to be nicer'.

Zena ran out, crying.

Second Period: m+h

"Okay, so that means that x has no value, because 45 does not equal 9573." Sam smiled and sat back at her desk.

"Very good, Samanthia," Ms. Fitz smiled and congratulated. Sam glared at her and gave a hateful hiss.

"NEVER CALL ME SAMANTHIA! CALL! ME! SAM!" She was now standing, one foot on the desk, the other on the edge of the chair, balancing it on it's hind legs. Her accusing finger was pointed at the teacher accusingly, a hateful look twisted onto her face, fire in her eyes.

"Okay, Sam, you may sit now." Ms. Fitz just rolled her eyes, then walked over to Cten, pulling the headphones off her head.

"Hey! That was my favorite song!" Cten complained. Char smirked as Zim laughed.

"HAHA! YOU GOT IN TROUBLE!" Sam pointed to Cten, still pretty pissed from the 'Samanthia' thing.

"Charalena, your turn to do this problem. 7x+48-8(3x-7) =79." The teacher announced as the whole class giggled at 'Charalena'.

Char grabbed a piece of chalk, gripping each end of it in each hand. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME CHARALENA UNLESS YOU WANT TO WAKE UP DEAD!" She then did the problem, getting it completely wrong, then walked back to her desk and sat down.

"Okay, I would say good try, but you weren't even trying." Ms. Fitz said flatly.

"Bingo." Char smirked.

"Ctencelia, would you like to come up here and fix this?" Ms. Fitz said.

"OKAY! WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE FULL NAMES!" Cten screamed, throwing her math book at the teacher.

"Detention." Ms. Fitz gave Cten a detention slip.

"DAMMIT!" Cten screamed out loud.

Third Period: bnd

Cten looked at her "marching French horn" which looked like a fat trumpet. Zena was trying to figure out how to put her clarinet together. Zim was pushing random keys on his trumpet, trying to play some random song. Ame had her oboe together and was fingering up and down the full range of the chromatic scale. Sprint just sat there, pissed off because she had to play the flute. Char was trying to tie a pocket knife to the end of her trombone because she stood right behind the trumpets, particularly Zim, and when she went into seventh position... Melissa had her saxophone and was talking to the other saxophones. Nemo had percussion; he played a xylophone type thingy with a big cymbal on the end. He was rocking out, and on the last note he hit the cymbal so hard that it made a huge dent. Everyone turned around, some people screamed, and others laughed.

Sam was in the band director, Mr. Lexie's, office. "I'm sorry, Sam, you can't be in band, you're too destructive."

Sam growled and pulled out a laser gun out of nowhere and pointed it at Mr. Lexie, "I WANNA BE IN F-CKING BAND! NOW DO IT BEFORE I F-CKING SHOOT YOUR DUMB$$ HEAD!" She screamed in his face.

He just stood there scared. "Uh...what do you want to play?" Sam grabbed a drum and drumsticks and a random harmonica and walked out.

Lunch

The food at the Jr. Hi Skool actually looked edible, normal hot dog, normal fries, normal ketchup, and normal milk, perfectly normal. The whole gang sat at their own table. The Freak Table. Worse than the reject table, but they didn't care...all but Cten. She sat with the cheerleaders.

"Hey, what the hell is she doing over there!?" Char asked, noticing where Cten sat. "And what the hell are you doing here!?" Char looked over to Light, who was now sitting with them.

"Yeah," agreed Aiden, "shouldn't you be in kindergarten?"

Light rolled his eyes. "The teacher got tired of me and didn't want to deal with me, so she dumped me off here."

"Nice." Char smirked. "Okay, what is Cten doing with the cheerleaders!? She hates cheerleaders! She hates Pops!" Char said. Pops was their nickname for the popular kids, or the preps.

Sam and Sprint were devouring their hot dogs like they were starving wolves with rabies. They stopped in mid bite and looked at each other, they almost looked like a mirror image, then they went back to shoving their faces with food.

"I'm gonna figure out what's going on here." Char said, watching the cheerleaders and Cten get up, put up their tray, and then walk into the bathroom. Char got up and followed them, leaving her tray of fries for whoever wanted them.

She stood outside the girls' bathroom and opened the door just enough to hear the conversation.

"And that's the quick and easy way we stay skinny and beautiful." She heard one of the cheerleaders say.

"Doesn't that sound sort of...not normal?" Cten asked.

"Celebrities do it, so it's normal." Said another cheerleader.

"Well…okay…" Cten said, unsure still.

"Okay, look, we'll all go first and then you can." Said yet another cheerleader. Then a few seconds later, there was a vomiting noise. Char growled and ran back to the others.

"Guys! " She said, sitting back down, "The cheerleaders are anorexic!"

"Uh…what?" Zim asked, not comprehending the big word.

"Anorexic, that means that they make themselves throw up after they eat so that they stay skinny. It's unhealthy too." Char said.

"Well, duh," Don said, walking by and overhearing them, she then sat down next to them, Melissa sitting across from her, "of course the cheerleaders are anorexic."

"Cten's joining them now." Char said, seriously.

"Well, that's her choice." Don got up, followed by Melissa, and walked out.

Fourth period: Cho!r

Teacher: *plays a note on the piano* Now, class, sing this note.

Cten: *sings the note an octive higher*

Sam: *sings a random note*

Zena: *sings the note on key*

Don: *acts like she's singing*

Melissa: *sings note*

Don: *thinking: this is soooooo boring…*

Cten: *hears Don's thought and sends a telepathic message to Don: Very boring.*

Teacher: *hands out sheet music* Okay, we are going to be performing these songs for our Christmas concert, so we have plenty of time to work on it.

Sam: *raises hand*

Teacher: Yes, Sam?

Sam: What are we supposed to do with this?

Teacher: Uh, sing it…

Cten: Sam, can you even read music?

Sam: *points to music note on page* I don't know this language…

Teacher: That's not a language…that's music…

Don: I know chords and tabs, not this…

Sam: How do we sing it?

Teacher: Zena, do you know how to read music?

Zena: ^_^ yes!

Teacher: Can you take these two and any others who can't read music and teach them how to, please?

Nemo: I DON'T KNOW HOW!

Zena: okay…

Don: You're the teacher, why can't you teach us?

Teacher; Because, I'm too lazy.

Don: …Stupid teacher!

Cten: *raises hand* I'll help Zena teach the idiots!

Melissa: *looking at her music*

Zena: I thought you did not know music…

Cten: I do, I'm not stupid.

Zena: Oh, I see.

Linux: *walks in* I'll help.

Teacher: Okay, then go.

Sam: *makes paper airplane with music and throws it*

Cten: *walk to a practice room* Come on, guys.

Don, Zena, and Linux: *follows*

Nemo: *follows*

Sam: *throws paper airplane into practice room and follows it*

Cten: It's amazing how stupid you people can be…

Zena: *nods*

Nemo: Yeah, people can be stupid.

Cten: I was talking about all of you guys…

Zena: Haha, Nemo!

Sam: Except me! I'm smart!

Cten: You too, Zena.

Cten: If you're smart, then why can't you read music, Sam?

Sam: It's not my thing…

Zena; Hheeyyy…

Don: I agree with Sam…

Linux: Yep…

Cten: If it's not your thing then why are you in choir!?

Sam: I don't know…for something to do…easy grade…

Cten: You guys are idiots.

Sam: XP

Cten: Do you even know what a quarter note is!?

Don: Nope…

Linux: No…

Sam: A quarter…?

Cten: GAH! You guys are stupid!

Zena: I only know music notes in Irken…

Sam: On a note? I don't know music at all!

Cten: Well, I can download how to read music into your PAKs, but for the humans, they're hopeless… *wires come out of her Pak and connect to the others' PAKs*

Linux: I'm just here for fun, unlike Nemo, who's only here to be a pervert…

Nemo: *staring at Zena's chest*

Zena: Eyes are up here, Nemo!

Linux: See…

Don: I'm leaving.

Nemo: O3O Who wants to turn off the lights and make out with me?

Sam: O_O

Zena: I do not…

Don: Yeah, I'm leaving "leaves*

Linux: *follows*

Melissa: *follows*

Nemo: Aw, but…I never get to stay…

Cten: NEMO! OUT!

Zena: _

Sam: Can I help!?

Cten: Yes.

Zena: What?

Nemo: *runs out*

Sam: YAY! ……aw

Zena: Now what?

Cten: I think we should stay here and skip class.

Zena: Okay…and I can stay away from Nemo…

Sam: But skipping class is bad…

Cten: Technically, we're not skipping class, we're still in class, we're just not participating.

Sam: Oh…then lets!

Zena; *nods* Cten's right.

Cten: *finds a radio and turns it on*

Sam: …so what do we do?

Cten: *finds a rack of pretty dresses* Wanna play dress up?

Zena; I DO! *grabs a dress*

Cten: *finds a pretty purple dress*

*bell rings*

Cten: .

Zena: Hurry! We must go back! *runs out*

Cten: *follows*

Sam: *follows*

Fifth period: P.E.

Linux: WHOA! P.E.! CAN I HEAR A WHOOP WHOOP!

Gir: *runs in* PIGGY PUDDING!

Light: Oh god…I thought I got rid of that freak when I came here… *in basketball shorts and a t-shirt*

Char: *comes out of the changing rooms in boys P.E. uniform, which is black shorts and gray t-shirt*

Sprint: Agh! Stupid uniform!

Sam: *runs out of changing room in P.E. uniform*

Nemo: *runs out of changing room* O_O we had to change in front of other guys…ONE OF THEM WASN'T WEARING UNDERWEAR! DX

Light: O_O I'm so glad I can just change the hologram…

Nemo: It was Keef…O_O HE WASN'T WEARING UNDERWEAR!

Light: Gaywad…

Ame: *comes out of changing room with shirt on backwards*

Keef: *comes out with girls uniform on*

Teacher: GET IN A LINE!

Char: *ignores teacher and continues listening to iPod*

Ame: Where line…?

Teacher: I'm sorry…BUT NO IPODS! *grabs her iPod and crushes it*

Nemo: *gets in line*

Char: OH NO YOU DIDN'T JUST CRUSH MY IPOD!

Teacher: I did!

Sam: *gets in a line somewhere else in the P.E. room*

Teacher: *grabs Ame and puts her beside Nemo* DON'T MOVE!

Ame: O_O *stays where teacher shoved her*

Sam: *goes beside Ame* ^^

Light: *stands in the middle of the P.E. room*

Char: *growls, refusing to get in the line*

Teacher: GET IN LINE! *yells at Char

Char: *calmly* make me.

Teacher: Okay, I will. *pulls Char over his shoulder and puts her beside Sam*

Char: DON'T TOUCH ME!

Teacher: Then I'd get used to listening to me.

Char: You're starting to piss me off!

Teacher: Oh, I'm so scared…I've dealt with worse than you before.

Char; OH REALLY!? *pulls out a laser gun and starts shooting the teacher*

Teacher: *bullets bounce off him*

Char: O_O ………….. *shoots Keef*

Keef: *screams like a girl*

Char: SHUT UP, KEEF!

Keef: *shuts up and gets in line on the other side of Nemo* 8starts scooting closer to Nemo*

Nemo: O_O *pushes Keef away*

Sprint: He's indestructible O_O

Teacher: Yes! That is what happens when you exercise!

Sprint: You cannot be killed…?

Teacher: YES! NOW GET IN LINE!

Sprint: AGH! THIS SUCKS! *gets in line, but at the end and away from everyone else*

Sam: *standing like a soldier going to war inline*

Nemo: *scoots away from Keef*

Keef: *scoots closer*

Nemo: O_O

Zena: *hides behind Nemo*

Teacher: ZENA, LINUX, GET IN LINE!

Linux: *gets in line* JEEZ, WOMAN!

Teacher: *picks Linux up* I'M A MAN!

Nemo: *turns around and looks at Zena and growls sexy-like*

Zena: *not paying attention*

Linux: …oh really?

Teacher: *yelling at Linux* BEAR CRAWLS! NOW!

Linux: Oh, no thanks. I just ate.

Teacher: I wasn't asking…I WAS TELLING YOU!

Linux: Fine… *does bear crawls*

Teacher; *goes up to Zena* GET IN LINE!

Zena: *goes in line* He is scary…

Char; My bullets deflect off of him…he's like Superman O3O

Teach: Now, I'm sure none of you wanna end up like Linux…

Linux: IT BURNS!

Zena: O_0 …

Sprint: _

Char: KEEF DOES!

Teach: So…EVERYONE DO PUSHUPS! Except Keef, he gets to join Linux!

Keef: Why?

Char: *lays on her stomach, not even doing pushups, just laying there*

Teach: Your in a girls unicorm

Ame: *does push-ups, but not very good*

Zena: I've been through enough training in my life…I don't wanna go through more…

Keef: *does bear crawls*

Sprint: I'm not doing this either…  
Linux: HAHA! AT LEAST I'M BETTER THAN KEEF! *crawls into a wall*

Teach: Okay then…BEAR CRAWLS!

Zena: I'd rather kiss Nemo.

Nemo: really?  
Sprint: Make me, Human.

Zena: Shut up, Nemo….

Char; HAHA!

Teach: I will make you.

Sprint: That's what I thought. I'm gonna go sit in a corner.

Char: I don't have to do this. *goes into the changing room to change back into normal clothes*

Teach: *goes up to Sprint and somehow makes her do bearcrawls*

Linux: Um…I suffer from a concussion…can I go home…?

Teach: NO!

Sprint: *doing the bearcrawls* AGH! NOT THIS AGAIN!

Teach: Push up! NOW!

Zena: *hides behind Nemo*

Sam: *does pushups*

Light: *doesn't do pushups*

Teach: Now…PULL UPS!

Linux: NEVER!

Sprint: *wants to cut teachers head off*

Teach: Oh, ok Linux, you wanna stay overtime for the rest of the day? OK!

Linux: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Spritn: Must…shoot…annoying…teacher…

Teach: THEN DO PULL UPS! *sees light* DO YOUR PULL UPS!

Linux: *does pull ups* I HATE YOU!

Zena: *sneaks out of class*

Light: Why should I listen to a man on steroids?

Teach: YOU THINK I'M ON STEROIDS! WELL IM NOT! YOU CAN JOIN LINUX TODAY FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!

Light: Whatever *starts to do pull-ups*

Char: *walks out of the classroom, not even bothering to sneak, and goes into the cafeteria to steal food out of the vending machine*

Linux: WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO KILL ME!?

Sprint: *jumps out the window*  
Light: Because they don't like you*

Nemo: okay, what's the point of this class anyway!?

Teach: To be active!

Nemo: BULL CRAP! I AM ACTIVE!

Linux: … *follows Sprint out the window*

Teach: If you don't' take the class, you'll get held back.

Nemo: Screw you guys, I'm going home! *walks out of the classroom*

Teach: If you guys don't come for ten days you are held back to let you know.

Ame: *tries to escape, but runs into a wall* OWWIE! *walks along the wall, running her hand along the wall, until she finds the doorway and walks out*

Sam: *standing in the middle of the room*

Sixth period: Home Economics (Home Ec)

Teach: Hello class, first everyone is going to introduce themselves and say something they like to do. Any volunteers?

Zena: *raises hand* I can go first please!

Teach: Thank you!

Zena: Hello! My name is Zena…and I love cooking!

Teach: Good thing, your in this class, then!

Linux: Me!

Cten: I GO NEXT!

Teach: Please, take turns.

Ctne: I GO BEFORE RETARD LINUX!

Linux: .

Cten: My name is Cten…and I like to do boys. Especially hot guys like…nevermind…O//////O

Teach: Okay…next.

Linux: O_O My name is linux and I've just been disturbed by Cten…

Teach: ^^ I think everyone has.

Sprint: I told you you're a slut, Cten.

Cten: Shut up, Sprint.

Teach: Next?

Nemo: *raises hand* My name is Nemo, and I am in love…

Teach: Awwww, that is so nice! Anyone else?

Melissa: My name is Melissa and I like to write Journals on my laptop.

Cten: I volunteer Sprint!

Teach: And now, Sprint.

Sprint: No.

Teach: You must be shy…

Cten: She's not shy, she's just pissed.

Teach: Cten, why don't you say something for Sprint then.

Sprint: Oh great…

Cten: Okay then! Sprint is my bitchy, know it all, cannibalistic, homicidal twin sister.

Teach: Okay, let's be nice now…

Cten: I ain't nice to no one.

Sprint: I wish you'd die.

Cten: You first.

Teach: Anyway, let's get on with your assignment. Eveyrone pick a partner!

Linux: I call Melissa!

Nemo: I call Zena!

Zena: O_O …oh no…

Zim: But, I was gonna be Zena's partner…

Nemo: I was here first.

Zim: Fine…

Znea; I wanna be Zim's partner!

Nemo: To late.

Zena: Man… *Thinking: STUPID NEMO! NOT FAIR!*

Linux: Then I change! I want Sam!

Sam: YAY! I'm wanted! And its not someone from the military!

Zena: Teacher! I have a problem!

Zim: okay, no way am I being with the violent twins…so I pick Melissa…

Teach: Yes?  
Zena: Nemo is making me be his partner agains my will!

Nemo: But…I'm in love with Zena…I must be with her!

Zena: *hits head on table* Why meeeeeee whyyyy!?

Teach: Well, sorry Zena ,but everyone else has a partner.

Cten: I DON'T HAVE A PARTNER!

Teach: Why of course you do, Sprint is!

Cten: O_O HELL NO!

Sprint: *evil smile* Well, well, how exciting.

Teach: Okay, now, everyone come pick out a different baby! *shows a table of different babies*

Zena: A…A baby…?

Nemo: can't me and Zena just go in the bathroom and make our own baby?

Teach: Uh..no…I'm sorry, too young.

Zena: O_O *dying inside*

Teach: Come get your babies!

Cten: *grabs a black baby

Sprint: *rolls eyes*

Cten: It looks like chocolate…

Zena: *picks baby*

Linux: Teacher, can I have two!? I WANT TWINS!

Teach: Are you ready for two?

Linux: YES!

Sam: Don't I get a choise?

Linux: …yes…

Sam: I don't think we're ready…lets start out with one and if it's easy to take care of, we can get antoher.

Linux: Aw man…

Sam: So go pick out the one you like.

Linux: YES! *picks a girl*

Sam: She's so cute! What should we name her?

Linux: You pick…

Sam: *thinks hard*

Linux: Jayce…

Sam: But isn't it a girl?

Linux: It's a girl's name too.

Sam: Oh, ok, then Jayce it is!

Linux: YAY!

Cten: *baby starts crying* What the hell?

Sprint: Muahahahahaha, this is gonna be fun to watch.

Cten: …. *bangs baby on the table till it shuts up*

Sprint: no, you idiot, you don't do that…

Teach: O_O Uh, Cten, you're supposed to mother it…

Cten: I TOOK CARE OF ONE CHILD, I CAN TAKE CARE OF A DAMN DOLL!

Sprint: You're doing it wrong…

Teach: You have a child!?

Sprint: Yes, she does.

Cten: .

Teach: Your poor child…if you don't take care of the baby, I'll fail you in this class. That goes for everyone.

Ctne: There's nothing wrong with the way I raised Ali!

Sprint: Give me the kid!

Zena; I'd rather fail…

Teach: You get held back if you do

Nemo: What's the point of this if it's not a real baby!?

Zena: …..I wanna cry…… *hugs baby*

Teach: IT IS REAL! *babies suddenly turn real*

Nemo: O_O oooooookaayyyyyy…creepy magic teacher…

Sprint: …eeewwww…

Zena: Aw, so cute!

Linux: Now I really want twins..

Sam: Jayce is enough for now.

Cten: I wanna name our baby…Sapphire…

Sprint: Why?

Cten: That was Mom's name… *gets sad*

Sprint: Don't start crying about mom again…

Cten: *runs out of room*

Sam: *looks at Jayce* Fine! Let's get another!

Sprint: Stupid Cten…

Linux: YES! *gets antoher baby*

Jayce: *barfs on Sam*

Linux: *laughs*

Sam: Awwww, it's ok…babies do that.

Linux: Okay, I wanna name this one David Jr.

Sam: But don't you want the names to match?

Linux: Well, the first son should have the dad's name.

Sam: True… OK! David Jr. it is!

Linux: YES!

Zena: Nemo, stay away from the baby, I do not want you to eat it…

Nemo: I'm not Sprint, I don't eat humans. I eat animals like cats, dogs, gerbils, hamsters, and ferrets.

Zena: Ew…

Nemo: mmmmm, baby kittens, my favorite…

Zena: NEMO!

Nemo: What?

Zena: I hate you…

Teach: Class, you take care of the babies for 2 weeks! So enjoy it!

Zena: two weeks with Nemo!? *thinking: I'm gonna die…O_O*

Cten: *comes back in the class with her makeup running down from her eyes*

Sprint: Are you done crying?

Cten: *nods*

*bell rings*

Zena: *walks out annoyed while holding baby*

Sam: Okay, we can both take one, which one do you want?  
Linux: I want David Jr.!

Sam: Okay, I'll take Jayce.

Linux: I'll teach him how to be cool like me!

Sam: *laughs* Have fund and be careful!

Linux: OKAY!

Cten: You can take Sapphire…

Sprint: Good, I will…

Seventh period: Health

Linux: *sits down* I hate health…

Light: *walks in and sits down in the back of the classroom*

Sprint: …what's the point of this class?

Nemo: THAT WAS MY LINE!

Sprint: Go make-out with Zena…

Nemo: I wish…

Zena: DON'T GIVE HIM IDEAS!

Nemo: I know how to kiss 28 different ways…7 are illegal…

Zena: O_0…….._

Light: Idiots…why can't I be in a class without idiots…

Zena: Why do I have to be stuck with him? WHYYYYYY!?

Trek: *walks into class* Okay, this room smells worse than Gir's bed!

Cten: O_O OH HELL NO! _

Kiki: ^_^ this class looks like fun, huh Gir?

Gir: IT SMELLS LIKE PIZZA!

Light: O_O *bangs head on desk* Why…

Kiki: wow Gir…

Zena: *tries to sit far away from nemo as possible*

Nemo: Oh yeah, she soooo wants me.

Linux: *playing with baby* Aw, such a cute little baby!

Teach: NO BABIES IN CLASS! *takes baby and throws it out the door, closing the door*

Linux: 0_o …holy ducky…

Teacher: Today, you will learn about STD's!

Kiki: really?

Linux: Oh god no!

Cten: I'm sure Nemo has plenty…

Light: O_O

Nemo: I'M A VIRGIN!

Cten: Oh really?

Nemo: O_O …maybe

Sprint: What's STD's?

Cten: Sexually Transmitted Diseases.

Sprint: …ew…

Light: *puts on iPod to zone out teacher*

Linux: can we hurry up.

Teach: There are health books under your desk! Turn to page 759 and start reading!

Trek: *opens book* It…has pictures…_

Nemo: PICTURES!? *opens book quickly*

Linux: *writing Linux is awesome inside it

Kiki: Huh, interesting…

Gir: THEY LOOK LIKE BURGERS!

Trek: Tacos and hot dogs…I'm never eating those things again…

Kiki: It's not that bad…

Gir: AND DONUTS!

Sprint: *just flipping through pages*

Light: *flips open book* O_O I'm leaving this class.

Nemo: *looking at the girl's puberty part of the book*

Zena: *hits Nemo*

Nemo: OW! JEEZ WOMAN, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE STRONG!

Light: *starts to walk out of the classroom*

Zena: Stop being a jerk…

Nemo: *goes back to looking at the pictures*

Zena: *closes Nemo's book*

Nemo: HEY!

Zena: *gives him evil glare*

Cten: *ripping out pages of the book and making them into paper airplanes* *uses a page to spit spitballs at Sprint*

Light: *looks back at the class and says to his self* I might actually miss this planet…

Sprint: Stop it, Cten.

Light: *walks out of the classroom*

Trek: *dropping the book on the ground to see how loud of a noise it will make*

Cten: *spits spitballs at Sprint*

Spritn: *tries to choke Cten to death*

Cten: GAH! *choking* *uses her telekinesis to choke Sprint*

Sprint: *choking*

Cten: *chokes Sprint as tight as she can*

Trek: I bet…ten bucks that Sprint will win.

Kiki: yep…

Sprint: *choking* *pulls out knife and throws it at Cten's head*

Cten: *dodges and bites Sprint's hand*

Sprint: AH! _

Cten: I WIN!

Sprint: *passes out*

Cten: Haha! I'm still conciou… *passes out*


	21. Chapter 21

Light watched as Trek ran into the kindergarten classroom, shutting the door behind her so that Gir, who was following closely behind her. Gir then burst a hole in the wall and screamed, "I DID IT!"

Kiki stepped carefully through the hole, "Good job, Gir..."

Spaz opened the door and walked in, "Idiots..."

Maz slowly followed Spaz and jumped when Star made another hole in the door. Hari hugged onto Light's arm, as usual. Everyone turned to face the teacher as he stood up from his desk. He was tall, blonde, had a white polo shirt, khaki pants, white sneakers, and a gay smile.

" class! Isn't today wonderful?" His voice was sooo gay.

"Not since you got here..." Light said flatly.

"AMERICAN CHEESE!" Squealed Gir.

"No, Gir..." Kiki said.

"Teacher...?" Trek asked, raising her hand. Spaz sat in the back quietly as Maz, unsure of what to do, was very nervous.

"Yes Treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek?" The teacher asked.

"Are you gay?" Trek asked flatly.

"Wow, Trek..." Kiki said.

"Why yes," Teacher replied happily, "I am VERY happy today!"

"I'M SO PRETTY PRETTY AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNND GAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" Gir sang in response.

"Okay then..." Kiki looked at Gir and took a step away from him, afraid that whatever he had was contagous.

"No, teacher," Trek corrected, "I mean, do you like guys?"

"Of course," the teacher cheered, "I love everyone here!"

"I was gonna be subtle about it but you're obviously not getting it so I'm just gonna come straight out with it" Trek took a deep breath like a psychiatrist about to ask a serious question, "...are you a rapist?"

The teacher looked around nervously then decided to avoid the question, "...we don't use that language in this class, m'kay?"

"I can talk however the hell I want to!" Trek yelled at him, obviously trying to piss him off.

"Okay," Teacher shrugged, "you get no snack today!"

"I can just steal Gir's," Trek said bluntly.

Gir started crying, then ran over to Kiki, pulling on her sleeve, "KIKI! TREK WANNA TAKEY MAH FOOD!"

"Oh boy..." Kiki sighed, then glared at Trek, who wasn't paying attention to her.

"GIR!" Trek screamed, "SHUT UP!" That just caused him to cry louder.

"Now everyone," Teacher said, trying to calm everyone down, "Indian style on the carpet of friendship please!"

"That's retarded," Trek sighed and sat Indian style, like the teacher told her, revealing her underwear.

"I think the term is gay..." Light rolled his eyes, sitting next to her.

"Or that," Trek agreed, now sitting with her feet together, her knees spread apart, her white underwear with black lace and a bow in full view.

"Now, no language like that, please, and Trek close your legs, that's not lady like..." Teach said, getting uncomfortable with the two trouble makers.

"Fuck you," Trek said, then burped loudly, spreading her knees farther apart.

"Really?" Light questioned the teacher, "I hope you fucking die and are forever damned to hell." He smirked.

"I'm leaving this class..." Spaz muttered and walked out into the hallway to stand by the lockers and listen to music.

"Now little girls and boys shouldn't know this language..." Teacher saidnervously.

"Yeah, Trek, you just scared off your boyfriend." Kiki smirked, knowing her comment might send Trek over the edge.

"Oh really?" Light asked the teacher, "I know some in different languages too."

"HE'S NOT MY DAMN BOYFRIEND!" Trek yelled at Kiki, then backed off and muttered, "...yet..."

"I heard that Trek." Kiki said flatly as Light laughed.

"Heard what!?" Trek asked quickly, obviously hiding what she muttered and blushing intensely.

"Now, uh, be good boys and girls..." Teacher said, looking only at Light and Trek.

"Shut the fuck up you retarded ass mother fucker!" Trek yelled at the Teacher.

"Fuck you, teach." Light rolled his eyes as Gir and Kiki left quickly.

"Uh...I'll be right back!" Teacher said then quickly ran out of the classroom.

"Gaywad..." Light 'muttered' making sure that the teacher could hear it out in the hallway.

Trek's hand came out of the holosguise, revealing the metal claw of her TIR unit hand, then changing it into a buzz saw. "I'm gonna ruin his stuff," she announced, then started shredding his desk.

"Nice," Light congratulated, "I might as well set some crap on fire..."

"Set this whole hell hole on fire," Trek grinned evilly and put away her buzz saw and redisguised her hand, jumping off the desk and walking behind Light, watching as he smirked and threw gasoline on everything. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit the gas on fire as Trek laughed and ran out into the hallway while he followed close behind. The teacher, not being the smartest, ran into the room while it was on fire.

"Hahaaaa! That was awesome!" Trek laughed.

Light kept a straight face, "I've seen bigger during missions," he recalled his master being a spy, "that was like a campfire to me." Trek laughed in amusement as the teacher ran around the room screaming before passing out in a corner. Seeing Trek laugh almost made Light laugh, but he stopped himself in mid-laugh.

Hari walked out of the bathroom with Kiki, where they had gone to talk instead of being dragged into the trouble Light and Trek, partners in crime, had caused.

"What we miss...?" Hari asked, her grammer bad as always, wondering why Trek was laughing and Light almost laughed. She had never seen him laugh, until now when he burst out laughing.

"They set the class on fire..." Spaz said, unamused by their childishness. Hari's eyes widened in fear as she ran into the bathroom and cried. Kiki ran after her.

"What a sissy," Light laughed, "I don'ts ee how she could have handled any of the missions we would have had."

"Light, leave her alone," Spaz ordered, "I bet you're scared of stuff too."

"What is there to be scared of after you've seen more horrific things than the average person?" Light smirked, being full of himself.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Trek lied, knowing her fears were pathetic and that if Spaz found out, he would think of her as pathetic.

"I'm sure you're not, Trek..." Spaz rolled his eyes, seeing through Trek's lie.

"What are you guys scared of?" Trek asked.

"Nothing." Light smirked confidently.

"Whatever!" Trek didn't believe him.

"Well, what are you two afraid of?" Light asked, directing the attention off of himself.

"I'd rather not say," Spaz said, knowing he had fears, just not willing to admit them.

"I just said nothing!" Trek smirked, sitting indian style on the floor.

Light just looked away, knowing he had to admit it sometime or another, "My...fear doesn't matter...it will never happen again..."

"Ha, that's sad when guys are scared to admit their fear, while a girl," Trek pointed to herself, "has no fear at all."

"Yeah, right," Light rolled his eyes, "I bet you're scared of something stupid, like mud."

Trek just stood there in shock, was he psychic!? "NO!" Trek squealed, trying to deny it.

Light smirked, "I was so right."

"YOU WEREN'T RIGHT!" Trek screamed, jumping up and pointing her finger at him.

"Calm down, Trekkie." Spaz said, trying to end the fighting. This just caused Trek to sit back down, her face a dark pink.

"I was definately right," Light said, starting to get cocky.

"Don't make me kill you..." Trek said flatly, trying to keep her anger down.

"Bring it." Light smirked, sticking her tounge out at her.

That pushed Trek over the edge, "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!" She jumped up, her hand turning into a buzz saw and jumped at him, aiming for his throat. Light dodged and pushed her, causing her to trip. She quickly got up, but he punched her as she blocked it, then kicked him where it hurt, but he dodged it and twisted her arm, causing her to scream so high pitched that the window broke.

"Knock it off!" Spaz yelled, getting inbetween the two and accidentally pushed Trek into a mud puddle that happened to be inside the school.

She wiped the mud from her eyes and saw the mud on her hand, then saw it covering her entire body. She just stared at it in horror, then screamed, breaking more windows and even the mirrors in the bathroom. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" she screamed, jumping out of the puddle and freaking out trying to get the mud off, only to smear more on.

"See?" Light laughed, "Totally right." Spaz just glared at Light and then used his ice powers to freeze Light to the lockers.

"SCREW YOU LIGHT!" Trek screamed, still trying to get the mud off and failing. Spaz then came over, froze the mud, then scraped it all off, just as the ice melted off of Light.

"Screw you too, Trek," Light smirked.

Trel sat ont he ground, her breath heavy and jagged from so much screaming. "You okay?" Spaz asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Trek said, trying to steady her breath, then added, "I'm so not afraid of mud."

Spaz smiled warmly at her, "I'm sure, Trekkie." That nickname, Trekkie, it caused Trek to blush every time she heard it, or even imagined Spaz's voice saying it.

"Sure," Light rolled his eyes, "I totally believe you."

Spaz glared at Light, "Light, go away...you annoy me."

"Good," Light smirked.

Trek growled then yelled at Light, "HE SAID GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

He just smiled, "Good for you."

"DOM'T MAKE ME GET UP AND KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Oh, I'm soooo scared!" Light laughed. Trek then jumped up and tackled Light, jumping ontop of him and punching him in the face.

"Trekkie, calm down." Spaz grabbed Trek by the shoulders, pulling her off of him, then shooting Light with a blast of ice, causing him to fly down the hallway.

"SHIT!" Light yelled, instinctively turning into the animal he was programmed to be, being a spy's SIR unit he turns into an animal as a disguise or to help in a fight, his happened to be...

"Wow...a hummingbird?" Trek asked, "Soooooooooooo scary!"

"That's...wow, that's sad..." Spaz shook his head.

Just then, to get his revenge, Light pecked Trek's head then flew barely above Trek's reach. "DAMMIT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" she shrieked, causing Trek to start laughing.

Back in the classroom, poor little Maz was stuck crying under the desk. "This is it...oh well, maybe someone will care enough to help...probably not...I'm nothimg more than a tool..."

"Hey, birdy," Trek said, remembering something, "we forgot Maz in the fire..."

Light chirped, "Fuck you, who cares." He then pecked her again.

"Well someone has to save him..." Trek looked back and forth between the burning classroom and the others. She then ran to the bathroom, grabbed Hari, and shoved her into the burning classroom.

Hari started screaming and crying histarically, then noticed Maz curled up in a ball. She ran to him, hiding under the desk with him, still crying as Maz went into some kind of hibernation mode.

"M-Maz...?" Hari whimpered, waiting for Maz to respond, but he didn't. "Maz!?" She called again, finally waking him up.

"What...?" He asked flatly.

"I want to get out of here..." she whispered softly.

"Well we're not going to!" Maz replied harsly, "We're going to die, okay!? Get used to the idea."

Hari thought about dying, and just thinking of the word made her scared for her own life, she whimpered then started to cry, loud and high-pitched, causing the roof to cave in, part of it landing on Maz. Hari screamed, grabbed Maz, and ran through the fire, and out into the hallway, breaking down and crying when she gets there.

Maz opened his eyes, realizing what just happened. "Hari...why?" He asked, "Youc ould have just left me there..." He wasn't heard through her tears. "I guess it's too late to go back in." He then realizes his arm was on fire, and shook it off. Hari suddenly jumped up, ran into the bathroom, and curled up in the sink to cry.

"Well, thanks to me, you're safe!" Trek grinned, doing a heroic pose.

"Who cares?" Maz asked bluntly, "You shouldn't have."

Light was now back in his human form, "Well, someone's being...a little different than usual."

Maz just shrugged it off.

Then an announcement came over the intercom, "I need Light to come to the office, please." then it made the annoying static noise that it always made after the announcement ended. Light groaned and walked back down the hallway.

"What now?" Trek asked, looking toward Spaz.

"I don't know, I'm going to first grade, see what it's like there." Spaz then walked off. Trek shrugged and walked into the bathroom, leaving Maz to run into the boys' bathroom.

Trek found Hari still crying in the sink with Kiki patting her back. "Calm down, Hari, the fire's out." Trek hopped up onto the sink, fixing her eyeliner.

Kiwi walked into the bathroom, "Ha, Light's going to the Jr. Hi Skool!" She burst out laughing.

"Wow, that's hilarious!" Trek laughed along with Kiwi.

"Well I think he deserved to go there for lighting the room on fire! The teachers there will probabaly give him detention in less than five minutes." Kiki said, though you have to admit, she had a point.

"Light trouble!" Hari pouted, still mad at Light for setting the classroom on fire and leaving Maz in there.

"Well, we have to do something for the rest of the day." Trek said.

"I'm staying here." She pulled out a shoelace, which both sides had been tied together to form a loop. She started wraping it around her hands and putting her fingers through it until she got a shape, a box with two x's in it. "Who knows how to play Cat's Cradle?"

Trek smiled and scooted over toward Kiwi, pinching the two x's and putting them under the sides and around until the strings were on her hands.

"Are you just gonna do that all day?" Kiki asked.

Kiwi had the string and all it was was a box with two other lines in it, "Dammit! This is where I always screw up!" She yelled, forgetting what to do here.

"Sheesh, no need to yell," Trek smiled as she did the correct move, leading Kiwi through the rest.

"Well Hari and I aren't wasting our time." Kiki hopped down from the sink, "Come on, Hari." Hari followed as they walked out to go to another kindergarten class, Gir falling from the cieling outside the bathroom to join them.

The rest of the day was completely eventless other than the fact that Trek, Kiki, and Gir were sent to the Jr Hi Skool fighting. Gir took Trek's cookie, Trek hit Gir, Kiki tried to break it up, they all got in trouble. Good thing Skool had started on a Thursday and they only had one day left of Skool...but they didn't know what danger had lied ahead...


	22. Chapter 22

Cten sat on the couch and watched unimpressed as Sam zoomed by. She had found some candy and had eaten too much. "Sam, calm down." Cten ordered bluntly, knowing it would do no good. Suudenly, Sam doubled over in pain. Cten looked at her, worriedly, "Sam...?" No response, "Sam!? What's wrong!?" Cten jumped up and kneeled next to Sam, putting her hand on her arm.

"My...my stomach..." Sam managed through the pain.

"ZIM!" Cten turned toward the kitchen and called out.

* * *

Zim looked down from the large screen that had a spinning picture of Sam's DNA and a lot of Irken writing scrolling down the other side of it, "It appears to be nothing more than a normal stomach ache," Zim reported.

Sam suddenly perked up, seeming perfectly normal, no sign of a stomach ache. "Can I go now?" She kicked her legs back and forth over the edge of the table like a young child would and looked up at Zim with waiting eyes.

"What...?" Cten watched in amazement as Sam, who was doubled over in pain and unable to move because of it not two minutes ago, was now running as if nothing had ever happened.

"See? Nothing more than a simple stomach ache," Zim smiled at Cten reassuring her that Sam was fine as he shut downt he computer, "Well, it's late, I'm going to bed. Good night." He walked out of the lab and to his room.

"Me too," Cten looked over to Sam, who was crouched on the ground watching a beetle scurry across the floor. "Good night, Sam." She smiled, knowing Sam was fine, and walked out the door, turning off the light on her way out.

Sam was alone, the only light in the lab was the light from the hallway that was shining in through the open door. She suddenly got another stomach ache and collapsed, one arm holding her stomach tightly, the other arm trying to pull her up. She managed to get on her hands and knees, her right hand still clutching her stomach. She waited an hour in the dark, waiting for her stomach to stop torturing her. Finally it did, and she got up and walked into her room.

* * *

"Sam!" Ame grinned, hearing her friend walk into the room. She was sitting on her bed listening to her iPod on the speakers. The calming Taylor Swift music played over the speakers.

"Hey...hey Ame..." Sam cringed in pain once more before collapsing on her bed.

"Sam...hurt?" Ame asked, her voice shaking for fear that something was horribly wrong with Sam.

"It's just my stomach..." Sam struggled to push those words through the pain, "...I'm fine..."

"Oh...Ame help?" Ame felt the reassurance of the fact that she may be of some assistance.

"I don't think there is much you can do..." Sam covered up with her soft, thick, pink blanket, hoping the pains would go away.

"Sam rest!" Ame ordered, trying to do her best to sound serious.

Sam closed her eyes, "Yeah, I'm going to..."

"Good!" Ame giggled, "Rest good for sick!"

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke up to Cten sitting on the edge of her bed, her hand on her forhead. "How ya feelin?" Cten asked as if she was a mother asking her sick daughter.

"I don't feel well..." Sam felt worse than if she had the flu.

"You're burning up too," Cten took her hand off Sam's head, "I'll go get some fever meds for you." Cten got up and walked out of the room.

"Okay..." Sam said, barely above a whisper. Cten came back with two fever pills and a glass of Irken-safe water, since regular Earth water burned Irkens, they had made an Irken-safe water. She handed the pills to Sam.

Sam looked down at the pills as if studying them, "Did you do anything to these?" She looked up at Cten, her severe eye contact proving she was dead serious.

"No!" Cten looked at Sam in shock, if anything she was the most trusting person she had ever met. "Why would you ask something like that...?" Cten seemed hurt, if Sam couldn't trust her with something simple as fever pills, then something was definately wrong.

Sam clenched the pills in her fist, thrusting her fist over the edge of the bed, and letting the pills drop. Her eyes seemed glazed and her voice distant, "I don't need them...you can have them..."

Cten watched as the pills hit the pale maroon carpet with no more sound than a snowflake landing on a child's tongue. She looked back up at Sam, "But Sam...Your fever is dangerously high..."

"So?" Sam didn't seem the least bit worried, she didn't seem the least bit anything really. Her voice was practically emotionless, "I can't die..."

"True..." Cten tried to shake it off, "Well, we have to go to Skool. Can you handle being alone until we get back?"

Sam nodded slowly, "Yeah..."

Cten turned around and started out, but stopped at the doorway, looking back at her sick friend. "If you need me, you have my cell number. Don't hesitate to call, kay?" She then took a step out the door, hesitated, then continued walking.

Everyone had left for Skool and Sam was alone in the house. It was surprisingly quiet, Sam had never noticed that, especially since everyone around here was always loud. She looked out her doorway, seeing a small brown and tan puppy run by and then ran back to the doorway, barking a happy hello to Sam.

"Uh..." Sam didn't know what to think, "Hi...?"

The puppy looked down the hallway, it's ears lowering in fear as it turned around and ran the opposite direction down the hallway. A boy, no older that eight, maybe nine, chased it playfully. He had black hair, deep blue eyes, pale skin, a green shirt, cargo shorts, and bare feet. He chased the puppy to the end of the hallway, out of Sam's sight. She gasped in fear as the puppy yelped in pain and she saw its blood splatter across the wall infront of her doorway. She heard the boy laugh evilly and then fade away, so did the puppy's yelping, so did its pain.

Sam's eyes widened as she realized the blood wasn't going away with the puppy and the boy. She whispered to the empty room, as if she would get an answer, "The puppy...! And who was that person!?" She picked up the phone that was on the dresser within arms reach of her bed and dialed the number.

* * *

Cten reclined in her bus seat, her back against the window and her legs across Zena's lap. Zena sighed and scooted over to the seat across from the aisle and sat with Don. Since Melissa was out with a cold, Don was sitting alone.

"What are you doing?" Don asked, looking over at Zena.

"Cten was bothering me so I thought I'd sit over here with you." She looked at the window then at Don again, "You also seemed quite lonely without Melissa." She smiled kindly.

Everyone looked over as Cten's cell phone ring tone went off loudly. _"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Life in plastic! It's fantastic!" _Cten looked up at everyone, "Whoever laughs get their own cell phone shoved down their throat!" Cten pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open, holding it up to her ear, "Yo."

"_Th-The pu-puppy! A-And the b-boy! An-And blo-blood! All ov-over the wa-walls!_" Cten heard Sam stutter as she kept from bursting into tears.

Cten's face molded into concern, "Slow down there, Sam, explain what happened."

Sam thought fast, and talked fast, "_Right after you left there was a puppy and a human boy came into the house and killed it, its blood is all over the walls!_" Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Impossible..." Cten explained, "nothing could have gotten in...I put the security system on high before we left..."

"_Then how did that boy get in!?_" Sam screeched, loud enough that even Nemo in the far back of the bus looked up to see what that was.

"How should I know!?" Cten snapped back, not realizing how angry she sounded.

"_I don't know_..." Sam sighed, realizing she shouldn't have yelled, "..._I'm just scared_..."

"Want me to come home?" Cten asked, her voice forgiving. Sam inhaled sharply as her head suddenly began to throb painfully. "Sam?" Cten asked, hoping Sam was okay.

"_Sorry...I just got a bad headache..._" Sam apologized, though her head still throbbed, every heartbeat, every pulse was painful enough to cause her to flinch.

"I'm coming home," Cten said seriously, "I'll be there in an hour." She closed her phone and fit it snugly back into her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Zena asked worriedly.

"Is Sam alright?" Zim asked, more worry in his voice than Zena's and Cten's combined.

"I have to go!" Cten jumped out of the seat as the bus stopped to pick up another student. She pushed the kid out of the way as she leaped out of the bus and ran down the sidewalk toward the house.

* * *

Sam layed on her bed, her knees tucked to her chest, a pillow wrapped around her head to try to stop the pain, but it didn't work. "You okay, lady?" A fimiliar voice asked. Her eyes shot open as she remembered the evil laugh of the boy. She moved the pillow out of her face, keeping it wrapped around the rest of her head. She came face to face with the boy, his ocean eyes staring deeply at her.

"It's...you..." She was barely above a whisper, because every sound she made amplified the throbbing in her head. "And no, I'm not..." She answered his question. The boy lifted his arm, putting his hand on her forehead. "What...are you doing?" She asked, clueless. She gasped, her eyes going wide and her pupils shrinking in fear as his hand went into her head. She then screamed in pain as the headache turned into a stabbing pain. She shut her eyes tightly. "STOP IT! PLEASE!" She begged, then opened her eyes just in time to see him fade away, the more he faded, the more the pain was. She curled into a ball, tear flowin from her eyes. "It hurts..."

"Good..." the boy's voice rang through her mind, glad that she was suffering.

"No it isn't!" She screamed as she jumped out of bed. The only thing she was wearing was an oversized t-shirt which flew up and revealed her pink underwear as her bare feet padded quickly into the kitchen. She jerked open a drawer and pulled out a large steak knife, holding it to her throat. "I want the pain to stop..." She whispered, almost as if she were wishing on a white, fluffy dandelion. She thrust her and downward, her vision growing black as she heard a loud thud that she assumed was her body hitting the floor.

"Good..." the boy's voice rang through her mind, glad that she was suffering...

* * *

Sam opened her a saw Cten sitting in a chair next to the ice cold lab table that Sam was once again laying on. "...Cten?" Sam asked, not fully awake yet.

"Sam! What happened!?" Cten demanded.

"The pain was great..." Her voice once more distant, her eyes glazed, "I had to get rid of it..."

"Well if you're in pain, killing yourself doesn't help!" Cten scolded, scared and worried, the state of Sam's voice not helping at all.

"But the pain stopped when I did..." Sam explained, almost pleading for forgiveness.

Cten looked at Sam strangely, "Hm, that's weird..."

"What is?" Sam asked, curiosity filling her eyes again.

"Didn't it hurt to kill yourself?" Cten asked, knowing what real pain is.

Sam thought for a second, having a hard time remembering those last minutes of conciousness, "Some what I guess..." She thought a second more, "but more pain went away."

Cten just shrugged it off, "I see..." She changed the subject, "So, are you feeling better?"

Sam smiled, "I'm feeling fine!" This time she wasn't lying, she thought she was actually better.

"You sure?" Cten asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm su-" Sam coughed, her cough hoarse and scratchy and painful. She kept coughing violently, blood starting to splatter from her mouth. "O-Or n-not..." She managed before continuing her coughing fit, more blood coming from her body, sticky and blue-ish green, like Irken blood was.

"Sam!" Cten's voice shook with fear, "Shit!" She looked around for something to help, but found nothing, "What do I do!?"

"I-" Sam's sentence was interupted by another pain-filled cough, "I-I don't know!" She finally spat out along with another mouthful of blood.

Cten looked around the lab for something and finally grabbed a wire, attatching it to Sam's PAK. She did some quick typing on the computer and soon Sam's vision clouded with sleepiness and she fell still, her coughing ceased, and she slept peacefully, the excess blood running down the side of her mouth and down her face to meet the icy metal of the lab table.

* * *

"Sam..." The voice rang through her dreams, "Sam, wake up..." She opened her eyes to see Zim leaning over her, shaking her gently as if trying to wake a young Smeet from nap time.

Sam looked into his eyes, "...where's...where's Cten?"

"She's in her room," Zim explained, "She freaked out and called me after you started coughing up blood."

As if to test if his explaination was true, she wiped the side of her mouth and lifted it up into her view, seeing the warm blueish-green liquid on her hand. "Oh..."

Zim looked up at the computer with curiosity, "That's strange...the scanners don't detect anything wrong with you..."

"I'm starting to believe there is, though..." Sam said weakly, barely above a whisper, "but..." Sam felt the world around her fading, her heart's tempo beating like a slow song ending by going even slower, "I think..." she took a breath, holding in her tears, "...this is over now..." The last thing she heard was Zim calling her name before the world faded completely and she was devoured by the darkness of death...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Auther's Note_

_Yo to my peeps, it's me, Cten, a.k.a. girpiggy, here to tell you a little bit about stuff. I know that this ended suddenly, went from happy first day of Skool to the death of our poor friend Sam, it took a complete U-turn! Don't worry, it'll straighten out once it has a plot in _Book 4, The End of Irkanity_, so keep an eye out for it, it'll be here real soon! Time to hand the spotlight over to my co-writer, Sam, a.k.a. alyssamre!_

_Hi random people! It is I, Sam! I guess be prepared for the awsome new plot! It be epic awsomeness! Exspecially when me and Cten put our little brains together and actually thing! So......GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!_

Credits

Original owners of Characters!

Aiden, Hunter, Light, Maz, Samanthia "Sam", Star _

* * *

_alyssamre

Ali, Ame, Cten, Hari, Jude, Kat, Mae, Nemo, Tae, Trek _

* * *

_girpiggy

David "Linux" Malibu, Donalena "Don" Jones, Farggo, Kiki, Melissa Aqua, Spaz, Sprint, Zena _

* * *

_idiotixteam

Char _

* * *

_invaderchar (my #1 fan!)

Dib, Gir, Tak, Zim, Mimi, Ms. Bitters, Keef_

* * *

_Jhonen Vasquez

Creater

Cten Marie (girpiggy)

Co-writers

Zena (idiotixteam)

Sam (alyssamre)

Fans

alyssamre

idiotixteam

(#1 FAN!) invaderchar

* * *

Check me out here for some contests, art, and more! Just type it without the spaces that are before and after the dots (.)! girpiggy . deviantart . com


End file.
